Shadow of Nottingham
by Demoness of Death Valley
Summary: A new face has come to Nottingham to wreak havoc on the Sheriff. Only this new face wears all black and a mask. Named Shadow by the Sheriff for his assassin like skills, this newcomer quickly finds himself with Robin and his outlaws. Appearances are deceiving however, and the true person behind the mask holds a dark secret. Horrible summary, better than it sounds! RobinXOC GuyXOC
1. Another Outlaw: Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic, so give me a little slack! Criticism is welcome! Thanks! -DODV**

Chapter 1

Another Outlaw

The Sheriff of Nottingham watched idly as yet another execution was carried out. His taxes were there for a reason, for him to get richer. Eventually the daft fools would realize that if they just paid them there would be far less death. Not that he cared about the death of a few poor peasants, it kept the others in line. There was the expense of the accumulating bodies to think about though. Something that he had grown to annoy greatly. He'd come to the decision long ago that hangings were far too messy to deal with, and hangings were far faster and could have multiple recipients at once. He also loved the way the hanged men's feet twitched right after their short drop and sudden stop.

"My lord," came the deep voice the Sheriff knew all too well. He turned his head a fraction in the direction of the man who now stood next to him. Guy of Gisborne, the replacement master of Locksley now that Robin Hood was an outlaw.

"The coaches are ready for departure with the taxes," Guy informed the Sheriff.

"Really Gisborne?" the Sheriff replied, mock enthusiasm taking hold over his voice and features. "Then why are you standing here? Are you waiting for a treat?" Guy's face hardened, and he stood straighter as rage threatened to boil over his composure.

"I was coming-"

"Do you really think that I'm interested in why you came?" the Sheriff interrupted. "A clue: No!" The Sheriff faced Gisborne completely now, having to glare up at the taller of the two men.

"Go and make sure the taxes actually get here this time!" the Sheriff hissed, and Guy stalked off to give orders to his men.

Robin Hood was crouched among the thick foliage of Sherwood forest, his band spread out along the road. His bow was strung, and the arrow was held loosely in its place. He could see Little John across the road, ready to jump out at his signal. Much was not far away from him, shifting from foot to foot nervously. Allan was on Robin's side, further along the road in case anyone slipped past them, along with Will. Everyone was in place for the ambush that was about to take place. The coach caring the tax money would be arriving any minute, and Robin planned on taking full advantage of it.

The sound of horses and hoof beats announced the coaches arrival far before they came into view. Robin grinned when he did see it, the same mischievous grin that signaled the outlaw was ready to spring into action. He drew his bow string carefully, and aimed for one of the men driving the coach. The arrow hit its target with perfect accuracy, and the Sheriff's soldier fell out of his seat into the mud. Little John came out of hiding, brandishing his thick tree limb. Robin continued his reign of arrows, picking off the soldiers that attempted to sneak up on John and Much. Will and Allan were fighting further ahead, but seemed to be doing fine. Robin finally exposed himself, his grin still showing as he called down to the last of the few soldiers guarding the coach.

"Does the Sheriff really think that he can stop us with so little as five men?" he asked, and walked down to join his now gathered band. Much looked at Robin, his eyes filled with a paranoid worry.

"Don't you think that was a little _easy_?" he asked. "I mean, the Sheriff always makes sure his taxes are a bit harder to take!"

"I do not like this," Little John agreed in his deep rumbling voice, glancing back at the coach. Robin nodded, and proceeded to the back of the coach. He put hung his bow over his shoulders and placed both hands on the latch that opened the doors.

"We can't have a little luck once in awhile?" Robin asked, grin returning.

"I'd say we have more than our fair share of luck," Allan said, and Will nodded.

"Then what's the worst that could happen?" Robin replied cheerily, and opened the door to the coach. Ten of the Sheriff's soldiers glared back at Robin with weapons already drawn. The outlaw looked at them, and Much didn't seem to see them at first.

"No ambush for once?" he asked, earning looks from the other four men. "I'm surprised, maybe we have had a little luck and the old Sheriff has gotten off his rocker!" Much said as he strolled up to Robin's side, and laid eyes on what was truly the cargo of the coach.

"Oh," was all he had time to say before the soldiers charged forwards out of the coach. Robin leapt back to gain room between him and the ten angry men charging him, going for his sword. Little John recovered first, and came to his aide. Swinging his massive staff, John knocked down three soldiers at once.

"No ambush, eh Much?" John said as he cracked his staff down on the helmeted head of another soldier. At that point Will and Allan recovered as well, and leapt into battle. Together they put down three more soldiers, while Robin took down two. Much got the last one, finally realizing what was going on and defending himself at last. He looked around, ready for more, but found a heap unconscious bodies around him in said.

"Oh," he repeated, and Robin laughed at his companion causing him to bristle. Before Much could say anything that would embarrass himself further, Will piped up.

"If the taxes aren't here," he said to Robin, "where are they?"

Deep in Sherwood forest another coach was headed towards Nottingham. This coach had at least five men riding around it on horse back, and two at the front of the coach. Guy of Gisborne also rode with the coach, the Sheriff having wanted him to ride with the tax money instead of the trap set for Robin Hood. Everything had gone according to plan so far, as Guy had seen no trace of the outlaws since their departure. He imagined that Hood was being stalled from their real target as he rode. The thought brought a smirk to his face.

It quickly dropped when he heard a cry of shock from the front of the coach. The unmistakable sound of a body hitting the ground made him dismount quickly, ordering the group to stop. He went to the soldier that now lay on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his chest. Guy cursed under his breath, Hood hadn't taken the bait after all. Then he stopped, realizing two things instantaneously as he paid closer attention to the soldier. The man was dead, Hood didn't kill anyone when it could be helped. There was also the fact that the arrow sticking out the dead soldiers chest was completely black. From the wood down to the feathers at the end. This attack was definitely _not _Hood and his band of outlaws.

"Protect the coach," Gisborne commanded while drawing his sword, "prepare for anything." At his words another body fell directly on his right, an arrow protruding out of his chest. Neither men had even heard the arrow come out of the forest. Guy held his sword before him in an attempt to stop any arrow that was shot at him. Another thud as another soldier fell on his left. Whoever was killing his men, they were toying with him.

"Show yourself coward!" Guy commanded, "Fight like a real man!" It was then that shouts came from the opposite side of the coach, and Gisborne dared to turn his back from the direction of the shots to hurry to the other side. He came upon the seen of a lone fighter against what was left of the original seven men that had been meant to protect the coach. Only four men and Gisborne were left, and the sight of the fighter made the latter pause.

He was shorter than the men he fought, and had a much smaller frame. He was dressed completely in black, his armor made of black leather as well as his boots and gloves. The hood of a lightweight clock covered the man's face, but he could tell that there was a mask over his face. In the hands of the mysterious fighter, Gisborne saw not a sword but long wicked looking dagger in each hand. A beautifully crafted bow was slung over the fighters back, an quiver full of black arrows filling it. Guy snapped out of his daze and charged forward with rage. The man was being occupied by the four men, as Guy noticed with a slight amount of awe, he was fighting at once. When Gut drew closer and was ready to kill the mystery man he subject of his attention kicked him swiftly.

The breath was forcefully expelled from his body as the fighter's boot connected with Guy's stomach. He staggered back as the fighter quickly continued their brawl. The man in black feinted to the left, a move that all the soldiers fell for to Guy's disbelief. The man then stabbed the nearest soldier with his right dagger, going right into the soldier's stomach. Blood seeped from between his lips, and the strange fighter gave him no second glance of remorse or pity. The other three soon met similar fates as they stood no chance without the fourth participant to box him in. Gisborne controlled his breathing long enough to lunge for the man. Abandoning all martial training in a savage attempt to knock the man down. The smaller man was taken to the ground easily by Guy's strength and weight aiding him. The man tried to throw Gisborne off, but with no avail. Finally the struggling stopped, and Guy loosed his hold on the fighter wearing nothing but black.

"Giving up already," Guy challenged, but he found himself being hurled over the smaller man's head as he bucked him off. Furious Guy turned, only to find no sign of the fighter. He hadn't even heard him retreat. Then, realizing exactly what it was he was guarding, Gisborne ran to the coach. He found that the taxes were still there, much to his relief and extreme confusion. Only a note now lay among the bags of gold, which Guy quickly recovered. The script on the note was elegant, and it was addressed to someone he knew would be thrilled to read it.

Robin and his band arrived back at their hideout empty handed. Tuck met them, his face ashen. Robin went to the Friar, about to tell him the news about the trap laid for them, but was beaten to it.

"There is interesting talk in Nottingham," the Friar said, and Robin looked at him in confusion. "While you've been gone, assumingly looking for the real tax money, Guy of Gisborne has taken it to Nottingham castle."

"How did you-" Robin was cut off Tuck, and looked around at the other men.

"It seems Guy was the only survivor of an attack on the coach carrying the taxes," Tuck explained. "The others were killed quickly, cleanly, and no money was taken from the coach."

Robin looked at his men, and back to Tuck. This was not a good sign, and he knew that it was going to get worse quicker than it would get better.

"So did an army attack them?" Much asked, but Tuck shook his head.

"From what I've heard," he said, "it was a lone man. One extremely good with a bow," the Friar added looking at Robin.

"Maybe you two can try to shoot the other, see who wins." Allan said dryly, and the others shifted uneasily.

"Your saying that a single man killed seven of my soldiers, and beat you all on his own!" the Sheriff demanded, furious that his taxes were in the hands of Hood and his ilk.

"Yes, but-" Guy didn't have the chance to speak as the Sheriff talked over him.

"But, but, but!" the Sheriff mocked, eyes narrowing. "Once again you have failed to best Robin Hood, Gisborne! Once again you have failed me!"

"It was not Robin Hood." Guy stated. The Sheriff stopped his rant, facing Gisborne now in confusion.

"In fact, it wasn't even one of Hood's men." Guy continued, now lazily regarding the Sheriff. "I watched as three men were killed deliberately, and perfectly with one of these." Guy said as he produced one of the black arrows of the man. The Sheriff took it, and studied it carefully.

"He also did not take your taxes," at this the Sheriff looked up, "and the money is now in your vault."

"Believe me Gisborne, I no longer feel any threat to some peasant man who gets a thrill off killing soldiers. In fact, I might have to insist on having him catch Hood." the Sheriff said, ready to drop the matter at the knowledge that his taxes were safe.

"He left something for you," Guy said, catching the Sheriff's attention once more. "A note," Guy took out the note left behind by the fighter, and unfolded it carefully.

"_To the dear Sheriff-" _Guy read aloud only to be interrupted by the Sheriff.

"What is this Gisborne? A love letter?" he mocked, laughing at his own joke. Guy decided to ignore him.

"_To the dear Sheriff of Nottingham. I believe that I have gotten your attention now that your men lay dead. Do not take me for a fool, we both know that their lives mean nothing to you." _Guy read.

"Well he's got that right," the Sheriff added.

"_However, a word of warning, stay out of the shadows of Nottingham. That is where I lurk, and the next time I kill your men, it will be on your doorstep.' _There is no signature, or mark of identification on this parchment." Guy explained after finishing the note, but the Sheriff had already taken the note and was reading it for himself.

"Well, well, well," the Sheriff said, "it seems we have another friend lurking about our business."

"This man was of great skill, and he moved with little sound." Guy told the Sheriff. Gisborne had a settle to score with the black clad fighter, he would not let him slip away again.

"So, it seems that we have a shadowy outlaw in Nottingham." the Sheriff mused. "One that isn't afraid of doing what is necessary. Come, come Gisborne, you must tell me all about him."

**Hey everyone! So I hope you like the first chapter, I know it leaves a few unanswered questions, but those answers will come eventually. I would love some reviews! Whether they be constructive criticism of praise. However, if it is just not nice, keep it to yourself! Alright, I'll try getting the next chapter up ASAP. -DODV**


	2. Unexpected Visitors: Chapter 2

**Hi all, hope your enjoying the first chapter, here's the second! -DODV**

Chapter 2

Unexpected Visitors

Robin Hood was still uneasy about the news of someone killing the Sheriff's men. While others might think it needed to be done, it was a quick path to becoming just as cruel as the ones your fighting against. Tuck had took Robin to the site where this newcomer had ambushed Gisborne and his men. He could tell where the coach carrying the taxes had been, for bodies were strewn around in a roughly rectangular shape. Two of the bodies had arrows sticking out of them, they were completely black. The others had been killed with a sword, with as much bloodshed as possible. The sight was not uncommon to Robin, after fighting in the Holy Lands. However, he had thought he'd left that behind him across the seas.

Tuck was kneeling over a particularly mutilated body, saying a prayer from the soldier. Normally Robin would have said that he didn't deserve it, then he thought of how the man had died. Robin's head snapped up from his thoughts at the sound of a twig cracking. He wouldn't have heard it were it not so unnaturally quiet. The observation sent him reaching for an arrow as one raced towards him. Robin crouched down just in time as a black arrow soared over his head. He strung his bow and waited for any sign of movement. Tuck was now up and ready as well.

"I am Robin Hood stranger," Robin called out, "we also oppose the Sheriff and his men." Another arrow came out of the forest, this time Robin saw where it came from. He carefully drew back his bow string and waited.

"We help the poor by robbing the rich, namely the Sheriff." Robin continued, and he saw the smallest movement in the trees ahead of him. He released his arrow, and a hiss of pain greeted him. Drawing another arrow Robin charged forwards to find a small man dressed in black armor and cloak staggering back. Robin's arrow was in the man's upper leg, and blood was seeping from the wound. With a grunt the man broker off the shaft of the arrow, leaving the head of it imbedded in his flesh. The two locked eyes, and Robin's breath caught in his throat. The man's face was covered by a mask, but his eyes were clear to see. They were a pale green, and Robin thought of Marion dead in the Holy Lands. The stranger didn't waste the opportunity of Robin's distraction. Before Tuck or Robin could stop him, the man rushed around them towards the bodies. The man stopped only seconds to retrieve his two arrows and continue on his way. Robin starred after him in shock.

"That wouldn't happened to be-" Robin started, only for Tuck to nod.

"The man who attacked Gisborne?" Tuck finished. "Yes."

When Robin and Tuck made their way back to the hideout, they found four eager men waiting for them. Much came up to Robin first, inspecting him for any signs of injury. His eyes landed on a very small scrape on Robin's right cheek. Much's eyes widened a little at the thought of him being in a scrap.

"Where did you get that?" Much asked, slightly too dramatically.

"What?" Robin asked, unsure what he was talking about.

"On your face," Much said, indicating which one he was talking about. "What is that?" Robin raised a hand to the scrape and winced as his fingers brushed against it. He thought of the near miss of the second arrow that had been shot at him. It must have grazed him without his knowledge. Now that it had been pointed out though, the small cut stung quite a bit.

"We ran into Nottingham's newest celebrity," Tuck told the men, and all activity ceased. "It seems that his reputation lives up to standards." Robin thought back to the masked man, and how he had allowed him to escape. It was probably better not to mention that slip up.

"I did get in a shot of my own of course," Robin said looking over at Tuck with a pained expression. "How could you forget to mention the hero?" The others snickered at the remark, but Tuck held up his hands in surrender.

"Yes, Robin is correct on that account," Tuck then began to describe what had taken place between the man and Robin. At the mention of Robin wounding the black clad man, the others congratulated him.

"Maybe we can track him, if there's blood to follow." Allan said, Robin nodded.

"We'll have to look into it later, see if its still there to follow. For now, we need to focus on what's going on with the Sheriff." Robin told them.

"The fair," Will said. The Sheriff was hosting a fair in Nottingham, and those who attended were guaranteed that they would have a splendid time. Robin planned on using this as cover to sneak into Nottingham castle to steal what he'd missed out on days before. He had everything planned out, including how he was going to get into the Sheriff's stronghold. It all involved precise timing, and stealth.

"Hey Sheriff!" Robin called from the courtyard of Nottingham castle. He looked around as soldiers rushed towards him and laughed. It was always fun to have a few rounds with the Sheriff's lackeys. Robin was on a tight schedule however, so he made do with slipping into the castle and bolting away. Somewhere around the area the rest of Robin's band would be creating a distraction as Robin himself made his way towards the Sheriff's room. The plan was simple compared to half of the other schemes that he had pulled off rather successfully. In fact, it shouldn't prove any problem at all seeing as he wasn't trying to get into the Sheriff's vault of anything like that. Robin smiled as he went, certain now more than ever that he was prepared for anything.

…...

The good Sheriff of Nottingham sat in his room, listening to Guy of Gisborne's report on the festivities in Nottingham. He hadn't heard anything worth paying attention to yet, so he simply looked past Gisborne. The words floating to him were recognizable, but were paired with none of the ones he wanted to hear. Namely Robin Hood, outlaws, taxes, and anything that had to do with the oh-so-mysterious man in black. The Sheriff looked over to the door of his room, and locked eyes with a shadow. The pale green eyes that seemed to size him up were the only visible part of the intruder. The rest seemed to melt into the surrounding darkness, and at that point he needed no name for the masked man he'd been hearing so much about.

"Shadow!" the Sheriff exclaimed, sitting up straighter and spreading his arms in an open gesture. "So nice to meet you at last." Guy turned around in confusion, but when he saw the silent figure lurking in the corner he went for his sword. The newly named Shadow moved faster than both men could follow. He silently drew his bowstring, and suddenly an arrow was between Gisborne and him. The latter froze with his sword ready to attack while the former regarded them with a cool calculated gaze. The Sheriff was pleased to see no pity in the eyes of the man standing before him. It wouldn't be hard to sway such a man with a logical deal.

"I assume this is the man you've told me all about, Gisborne." the Sheriff stated, it wasn't a question.

"Indeed it is," Guy spat, and Shadow pulled the bowstring even further back in warning. The Sheriff stood slowly, still maintaining his open posture. While it was meant to show he was willing to talk, the Sheriff was coiled and ready to dive out of the way of an arrow sent his way. He wasn't a fool.

"Why don't we put away our weapons and talk this out like civilized men?" the Sheriff suggested. Guy glanced at the smaller man the Sheriff had called Shadow, then back at the slightly taller man in the fur robe. Slowly he lowered his sword, ready for the arrow pointed at him to be released. The Sheriff turned his attention back on Shadow, and watched as he too lowered his bow. The tension on the string never loosened however, proving the other man' intelligence as well.

"Right then," the Sheriff said, clapping his hands together, "lets get down to business." Shadow said nothing and neither did guy, both men watching the other with mistrust.

"Fine, I'll do the talking." the Sheriff announced. "I've heard about your mishap in Sherwood, and I would like to extend a deal to you. You join me in the hunt for Robin Hood, and I'll let you live." Shadow still said nothing, but his eyes were now trained on the Sheriff. Despite himself he felt a chill run up his spine, the eyes that watched him were almost ghostly and void of life.

"Is that a yes or a no?" the Sheriff asked, "Its hard to tell when you don't say anything." Shadow moved, and suddenly the bow he held was up again. The black arrow he held was now aimed at the chest of the Sheriff, who blinked.

"I'd say that was a now," Guy hissed, and moved to attack Shadow when the door to the Sheriff's room burst open. Standing in the threshold was none other than Robin Hood, and he too had his bow drawn. The outlaw looked at the scene playing out before him in surprise, then noticed where Shadow was aiming. Suddenly the outlaw was aiming his arrow at Shadow, whose aim never wavers from the Sheriff.

"He's mine to kill Hood, you'll have to settle for being second." Guy said, and pointed his sword at Robin. The Sheriff just starred at the strange sight before him. Then he saw the small mark on Robin's face.

"Hood, I see you've had a brush with death today already." the Sheriff mused.

"Oh yes Sheriff, but death was wounded far greater than I was." Robin retorted. The Sheriff followed Robin's gaze, as did Guy. The three men saw the shinning liquid still on Shadow's armor, and the piece of shaft sticking out his leg.

"So we're all acquainted then, marvelous that means I don't have to introduce anyone. Shadow you do seem to get around," the Sheriff laughed, but was cut off when the man in question loosed his hold on the arrow just a fraction. Robin Hood seemed confused by the unfamiliar name, but quickly realized who was being referenced.

"If I may make a suggestion-" the Sheriff started, but the cold voice that cut him off made the room grow silent.

"A clue: No!" with that Shadow released his arrow, and the Sheriff dove to the ground. Robin Hood attempted to subdue the man, but Guy commandeered the outlaw's attention. Shadow slipped past the now brawling men, and came up to the Sheriff who was trying to crawl away. He slung his bow over one shoulder, and pulled out one of his wicked daggers. He pressed the tip into the base of his skull, and the Sheriff froze as blood began to trickle down his neck. Shadow crouched down next to the Sheriff, keeping constant pressure on the back of his neck. The Sheriff looked into the Shadow's eyes once again, and he didn't like the ruthlessness he saw. Before his death could be dealt, both Gisborne and Robin came to his aide. Both men knew that Nottingham would be destroyed if the Sheriff were to die. The only reason that he was still alive was because of that small stipulation.

Gisborne kicked Shadow away from the Sheriff while Robin moved behind him. The outlaw proceeded to restrain Shadow while the Sheriff ran out into the hallway screaming for his soldiers. Shadow responded by flipping Robin over his head, and leaping out of the window in the room. Robin leapt to his feet, and looked out the window to see Shadow using his escape route. The men outside had shot an arrow with rope up to the Sheriff's window. With a unbelieving shake of the head Robin quickly snatched a bag of money, and joined Shadow on the slide down the rope.

Outside chaos was reigning as the outlaws fought off the Sheriff's men. When the first person had come sliding down the rope the outlaws had been fully ready to retreat with their leader Robin Hood. However, the black clad figure coming towards them was clearly not Robin. Tuck, who had been the first to see Shadow descending, called out over the noise.

"Little John! Stop that man!" he told him. The large man looked over at the small figure trying to slip away from the brawl. With a growl John charged the figure and raised his staff. Only to be stopped when the man turned and caught the staff with his two daggers. John tried again, this time sweeping the man's legs out from under him. Shadow fell, cracking his head onto stone steps with a sickening sound. He didn't move afterwards. Little John then found Robin standing next to him, looking at the unmoving cloaked man.

"What did you do that for?" Robin asked, and John started to speak before Robin waved at him to stop.

"Just take him with us," Robin ordered, and ran off to rally the others into a retreat. Grumbling Little John slung the smaller man over his shoulder and followed after Robin, noting how little his package weighed. The outlaws quickly regrouped and fled, Robin tossing the pounds that he had taken from the Sheriff onto the ground. The people that had been watching the odd scene came alive at the sound of dropping coins. As one they dove into the path of the Sheriff's men and covered the outlaw's escape.

Bearing an extra man, the outlaws returned to Sherwood otherwise empty handed. Robin instructed Little John to set the black clad man down where everyone could keep an eye on him. He still had yet to stir after the fall he'd taken. Much moved closer to the unmoving man, and hesitantly poked him with a long stick. Satisfied that he wasn't going to get up soon, he inched closer until his face was inches from the mask.

"He's not dead is he?" Much asked, and the Friar came over to them. He deafly checked the unconscious man's pulse by moving his armor away from his wrist.

"Alive and fully able to kill any of us when he wakes up," Tuck assured him, and Much visibly paled.

"So how'd you pick up the stray?" Allan said as a joke, but it fell flat. Robin shrugged.

"He about killed the Sheriff when I stumbled across him," he explained, which earned a low whistle from one of the men. Much leaned even further towards the mask that Shadow wore, and moved a hand to it. Carefully he started to take it off before any of the other outlaws could try and stop him. Much leaned away from Shadow, taking the mask with him. The outlaws froze, and Robin looked down at the newly uncovered face is awe.

…...

"How did he even get in here?" Guy of Gisborne demanded as his and the Sheriff's men cringed. He had been asking himself that same question every time his thoughts drifted back to the man the Sheriff now insisted on calling Shadow. He's met the man twice within a span of days, and already he'd eluded his grasp. If it hadn't been for that dammed Robin Hood, everything would have been fine. By the time Guy had made it outside to find the black clad nuisance, he only found his target being carried off. So now the men that had let the irritating man slip in unnoticed in the first place were earning his wrath.

"One man, who is not even bold enough to show his face, outwitted all of you!" Guy raged, stalking past the men he was now fed up with. He still remembered those eyes starring back at him. They were hauntingly void of emotion, and he had no doubts that the man would have killed him. The thought that Robin Hood may have possibly saved his life and the Sheriff's by result only fuelled his anger further. Robin Hood would have to wait, Shadow was now the center of Guy's wrath.

…...

Robin had been expecting anything but what he was now seeing to be hidden behind the mask. The serene face of a beautiful woman greeted his and the other outlaws eyes. She had pale skin, as if she had never seen the light of day. Her hair, though slightly disheveled from battle and the mask, was straight. It was the color of tree bark, but there were dark natural highlights set in it. As the men kept starring, Shadow woke from her sleep to find her mask gone. The change that took place startled the outlaws.

The almost angel like feature of the woman when unconscious were replaced by hardened cold calculation. Her eyes, that were the pale green similar to Marion's, remained as ruthlessly void of compassion as ever. Before anyone could truly recover from the initial shock, the woman already had Much by the throat. She held him in place and pulled back a gloved fist before smashing it into Much's face. The man was thrown back from the impact and landed in a heap. Shadow rocked back onto her shoulders and kicked herself onto her feet gracefully. Allan charged her, only to be knocked back by a kick to the stomach. The same went for Will, only this time the kick was placed below the belt. Little John swung his staff at her, which she ducked under then grabbed for herself. She then twisted the staff to loosen his grip before cracking his end into his chin. Shadow went for her bow and rolled out of the way of Robin and the Friar who were the last ones standing. As she drew an arrow she swept Tuck's legs out from under him and pulled back the bowstring. She aimed for Robin, only to find that he was in a similar position. The outlaws slowly shook themselves off, and flanked Robin Hood. Little John rubbed his chin, and looked over to the woman matching glared with Robin.

"Her, I do like." he announced.

**Please leave a review on how I'm doing! A writer has to have feedback for their confidence issues! -DODV**


	3. A Woman Among Outlaws: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Woman Among Men

Shadow was watched the man who had called himself Robin Hood. His bow did not waver from her, and he showed no signs of lowering it before her. If he wanted a battle of wills, she was more than happy to oblige. Shadow had no intention of lowering her weapon first, she wasn't stupid enough to trust Robin Hood. Her leg still hurt from the arrow head still imbedded in it, she had been to preoccupied to worry about it. Now the pain seemed to pound through her body when a similar arrow head was now aimed at her. The other men starred at her in a mixture of emotions. Anger, shock, and most prominent would be awe, were all directed at her. No one spoke, and she continued to wait with unnatural patience.

Robin, on the other hand, was growing uncomfortable for several reasons. The strain of holding the bowstring was slowly wearing on him, but the woman across from him seemed to have no issues. His men were also shifting nervously, unsure what to do. The silence was killing the outlaw, it seemed like all of Sherwood had forgotten how to make noise. Shadow's showed her purpose, even if she didn't realize it. Robin could see that she was ready to kill him.

"We mean you no harm," Robin assured the woman, who laughed cruelly. The sound didn't sound right coming from such a beautiful woman.

"Funny," she drawled, "I was about to say the say thing."

"We have the same goals as you," Robin tried, but this only cause Shadow to show her first emotion. Her lips curled into a snarl, and she glared at the outlaw with open contempt.

"Apparently not," she snapped, and the other men took a step back for safety. Robin then remembered stopping this women from killing the Sheriff, then the fact she had been knocked unconscious. Robin winced slightly.

"If the Sheriff dies then all of Nottingham will burn," Robin explained.

"What do I care for Nottingham?" the woman asked, her voice and expression returning to one of indifference. Her eyes however, blazed with rage. Robin quickly learned that this woman was easily read if one knew what to look at.

"Many innocent people live here with their families, their lives would be destroyed." Robin insisted. "My men and I rob the rich-"

"To feed the poor," Shadow finished, "You've told me as much already."

"When the King returns the Sheriff will receive his punishment, and until then we will make him second guess his every action in fear of us." Robin said, his bow slowly lowering. The notion did not seem to go unnoticed by the woman before him.

Shadow regarded the lowering weapon, then thought over what the man speaking with her had said. She wasn't permitted to kill the Sheriff because it would make people suffer. The concept didn't bother her, but it seemed that it did Robin. Looking at the man with the bow she could not help but notice his handsomeness. He seemed to have a disposition to help those too weak to do so themselves. While she did not share his view, she could respect it. There was also the concept of tormenting the Sheriff for however long it took the King to return. A tortured existence rather than a quick bloody death. Delay the inevitable to make it that much sweeter in the end. Shadow actually found a grin slowly threatening to form on her lips. The site would surely send Robin Hood and his outlaws breaking for cover. So she allowed herself to indulge on the rare occasion, of flashing a sinister grin.

"Making the Sheriff's life a living hell," she purred, "I might just have to join such an endeavor." With that she lowered her bow, and made as if to put the bow away. Her calculating mind had already predicted what was happening at the second of her doing so. Robin stepped back quickly, and the hulking giant known as Little John swung his staff at her again. The attempt was to incapacitate her before they discussed important matters such as letting her stay with them. Shadow returned the favor by raising her bow and releasing the arrow in one fluid motion. The shaft quivered between the narrow space between Little John's fist and middle finger. The giant stopped as he felt the arrow head against skin. Robin openly gaped at the seemingly impossible shot that had just been performed.

"I'm no fool boys," she chuckled, "do not treat me like one."

The decision was to allow Shadow to stay with the outlaws. Robin had agreed with the outcome, Much had not. He sulked by the fire, glaring at the silent figure lurking in the shadows furthest away from the others. Robin had been prepared to console his friend, when the chilling voice of Shadow came drifting to the others clear as day.

"I do fancy those eyes of your," she said, speaking to Much though everyone could hear her. "If you keep starring, I may have to carve them out to make sure they never look away again." Much gulped and looked away quickly, earning a soft chuckle from their new frightening member. Robin was fascinated by her. Though he tried not to admit it to himself. Anyone who took pleasure in the fear in others was one that Robin usually could not stand. Yet this woman created fear naturally, not through meaningless threats driven by greed. She spoke with promise, ensuring that those who heard her believed she would make do her threats. For this reason Much had not spoken a single sarcastic comment, he was to afraid of the outcome.

Robin was not a man that liked to view himself in a cruel light. There was the actuality that he needed someone who could make the Sheriff fear their threats, and Shadow was the one to do just that.

Curiosity eventually won in the end, and Robin found himself wondering over to the woman silently inspecting her mask. She looked up at him, and he offered her a skewer of rabbit. She took it, and he sat down next to her with his. He took a large bite out of the once fuzzy animal, and glanced over at Shadow to see her nibble it thoughtfully. The two sat in silence for a moment, eating the rabbits that Much had made sure were thoroughly cooked.

"Why do you where a mask?" he asked her, and he felt her grow rigid beside him. It was at that moment he realized just how close they were to each other. Robin looked up from his rabbit, and took in the distant look in the woman's demeanor. It was as if they were no longer sitting in the middle of Sherwood eating furry creatures, but someplace far less comforting.

"So others can not see my face," she answered, her normally confident voice soft and detached. The sudden change had Robin worrying about the woman beside him, even though she was still practically a stranger to him. One who, he still noticed, had an arrow head in her leg. Without thinking, he moved a hand to the wound, touching her upper leg to inspect it. Shadow snapped, grabbing Robin by the throat and slamming him onto the ground. She sat on him, straddling his chest as she pressed down on his airways. The woman on top of him made an inhuman sound from deep in her throat. Robin realized that it was a growl.

"Do _not _touch me," she hissed, squeezing his throat for emphasize.

"Your….wounded," Robin choked out, his voice a strangled gasp. Shadow released him, and looked down at her leg. She made no move to get off of Robin, as if she had forgotten he was their. Until a whistle sounded from Allan, and Shadow glared at Robin once more. She locked eyes with him, and yanked the arrow head out without as much as a wince. She slammed the bloodied item onto his chest before getting up. Stalking away to find something to stem the bleeding, Robin was left behind stunned and breathing hard. The woman whom had just become a part of his rag tag band of outlaws was nothing like any woman he had ever met. Even Marion would have been impressed by her.

Robin blanched at the thought of his dead wife. He missed her, and the way she made his world spin. With her gone, his world was at a standstill. Void of all life that it once held without her to share it with. Now all he had was his mission to stop the Sheriff, but the woman that had nearly just killed him, had made him feel _alive _again. For the first time since his visit to the Holy Lands, Robin Hood could feel his world start to spin once more, if only slowly.

**Short I know, sorry about that! I wanted a mellow chapter to separate all the recent action! (I know, **_**that **_**was mellow?) Answer is yes, because no one actually died even if Shadow had every intention of ending Robin more than once. So, I would now like to take time to thank my very first reviewer!**

_**Livangel16- **_**I hope you like this new addition, I'm glad you found the previous interesting. I will look into your own work, and let you know what I think! Thanks again, hope to hear more- DODV**


	4. Wounds Of A Different Kind: Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything from the Robin Hood BBC series! I only own Shadow, and the plot!_

Chapter 4

Wounds Of A Different Kind

Locksley was void of everyday activity, as Guy of Gisborne had once again gathered every man, woman, and child together in the square. They cringed with their heads hung, kneeling before Guy and his men. It had been days since Hood's appearance in the Sheriff's chamber. The man known as Shadow had also been missing. Something in his gut told Guy that if he found Hood, he would find Shadow. So it was back to the game of cat and mouse between the outlaws and himself. The people cringing before him were the 'cheese' in away, to draw out the mouse. The Sheriff has done it before, and he would do it know. Once he had thought nothing was more important than capturing Robin Hood, now he knew better.

"I'm going to ask a question, and I expect someone to answer it." Guy barked, impatient already though the game had yet to begin.

"Where is the man known as Shadow?" he asked. The Sheriff had made it public knowledge that the masked man that wore all black was to be known henceforth as Shadow. It was simple to remember, and anyone fitting the description was easy to spot. The people of Locksley didn't speak, and Guy's irritation grew.

"Who has information!" Gisborne snarled, the statement sounding more like a demand than a question. Gisborne motioned to his men, and they seized the first men they set eyes on. It was an teenager, scrawny in weight but tall in stature. Guy then indicated a spot in the center of the square, the Sheriff stood where he indicated.

The Sheriff was half listening to the explanation Guy was giving to the peasants that he now resided over. In its simplest form, where the Sheriff was now standing, a wooden post would be constructed and set on fire. With the poor boy tied to it. That was, if Robin Hood didn't show his face. Not that that would stop the Sheriff, he hadn't witnessed anyone burned at the stake in _quite _a long time. In fact, he was rather looking forward to it. Already the Sheriff's men were building what would promise to be a lovely bonfire. The burning was scheduled to happen that night, when it was darkest. So the fire would be that much brighter to see.

…...

Shadow's leg had healed somewhat, but the arrow head had been in it so long the flesh was significantly damaged. She ignored the wound altogether, and continued as if it didn't exist. She also ignored the looks she got from Robin Hood. He would watch her when he believed she wasn't looking, trying to figure what she was thinking about. He was like an over curious child. Like the old saying went, curiosity killed the cat, and that man seemed to have a death wish. She was used to people starring of course, when you wore all black and a mask it happed often. It was the _look _he gave her while starring that started to unsettle her. He watched her with sympathy, it made her sick to think about it. She didn't need sympathy from anyone. Especially not from Robin Hood.

As Shadow sat leaning against her customary tree whose shadow always covered her, she noticed a certain outlaw heading towards her. Robin Hood sat next to her, closer than she would have liked. Before she could decide whether or not to do anything about it, Robin began speaking.

"So," he began, "about the mask…" Shadow gave the outlaw look without moving her head, and he trailed off. She wasn't in the mood for a session of question and answer. Silence reigned, and Robin shifted anxiously. Shadow was fine with the silence, enjoyed it in fact. She'd gotten used to no one speaking with her, or wanting to in her life. Robin was an annoying yet persistent puppy dog.

"Listen, I just want to know more about you since we're living together." Robin sighed. "I'll ask a question, then you can ask a question alright?" Shadow now face the outlaw, a wicked smile curling her lips. She didn't ever remember smiling so much before, she thought in the back of her mind. She also was never around people that amused her with their stupidity either. The outlaw tensed slightly at the sight of her reaction, she could only wonder what he was thinking.

_I'm an idiot, _Robin thought over and over as the woman continued her smile. He wanted to know her, but she didn't let anyone in. No one else in the camp of men had made an effort to speak with her. Much practically crossed Sherwood to avoid her, and Allan only made snide comments behind her back. Ones that Robin knew she heard, but didn't acknowledge. Will and Little John were indifferent to her, but made to kind of contact other than the occasional greeting. Now he seemed to have peaked the woman's interest, and in his very limited experience of knowing her, this was a very bad thing.

"So who's going to start?" Robin sighed. Shadow's smiled grew sly, and her eyes flashed with intelligence.

"Since you have asked the first question, I'll go next." she stated, and Robin cursed himself in his head. Where was the quick witted side when you needed him.

"Who were you before you became Robin Hood?" she asked, and Robin chuckled at the question.

"Robin of Locksley, milady," Robin said with a mock bow. "A nobleman, and soldier in the Holy Lands." If Shadow was surprised by the news, she didn't show it. Instead she nodded thoughtfully.

"What is your story?" Robin asked, deciding against asking about her mask again.

"I came from nothing, and made it something," she said, in a way that told Robin not to press further.

"Your bow?" she asked.

"My father's, your daggers?" Robin asked.

"My father's," she answered, but it came out cold and bitter.

"Marion?" Shadow asked, her eyes gleaming. Robin about choked on the air he was breathing.

"She was my wife," Robin said slowly, "she was killed by Gisborne in the Holy Lands." He hadn't wanted to tell her anything, but those eyes that locked with his were compelling. He didn't want to tell her anymore, but he wanted to get back at her similarly.

"Your father?" he asked innocently, and Shadow's eyes narrowed dangerously. She opened her mouth to speak, but Will chose that time to run into the camp. He looked frantic, and Robin immediately went to him. He put a hand on Will's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Will, what is it?" he asked.

"The Sheriff is going to burn a boy at the stake if you do not show yourself before nightfall," Will explained. He then glance at Shadow, who was only now slowly approaching the other men gathered around Will.

"Guy wants to draw you out to get to _her,_" he told them quietly. Robin groaned, and looked over to the deadly woman joining them. If he gave Guy what he wanted there would be a live saved. If he didn't, she very well might kill them all anyway. He looked up at what sky was visible through the trees, it seemed they had a few hours before dusk.

"If we can distract them, one of us can free the boy," Much suggested. Robin shook his head.

"The Sheriff's men would only kill him, he can't be seen escaping." Robin told them.

"Then I will get to this boy, if we move at night I will not be seen." Shadow spoke up, and the men shook their heads no.

"Why not?" she growled, and Robin quickly intercepted the conversation.

"The Sheriff will burn this boy at nightfall," Robin told her.

"She may have a point Robin," Tuck suddenly spoke up, "If we go and distract the Sheriff until the sun goes down she can then slip in and out with the boy." The outlaws seemed more accepting of the plan now that the Friar was the one to suggest it. Shadow rolled her eyes, and stalked off. .The sound of metal being sharpened alerted their ears to her activity.

"Master," Much whispered, "surely we will allow Gisborne to take her?"

"No Much, we must keep her on our side. She is a dangerous ally, but we need someone with her skills." Robin informed them, and the men nodded in agreement. Much wasn't convinced.

…...

Guy paced before the stake that had been made, and the pile of wood surrounding it. The boy waited nearby, shaking uncontrollably. The teenager had been young, or so screamed the women of the village of Locksley. He didn't care, as long as Robin Hood saw fit to grace them with his precense. He had every intention of gutting both him, and the man who had made a fool of him twice already. The Sheriff stood nearby, watching the screaming women with a complete air of boredom.

"Never get married Gisborne," the Sheriff said, "Never have kids, the pitter patter of tiny feet are only another way to drive a man crazy." Guy nodded to show the Sheriff he had heard, but didn't care if the man saw or not. He would have a lovely wife were it not for that dammed Robin Hood stealing her away, and corrupting her. The thought made him see red.

"Silence you filthy harpies!" Guy demanded, his voice making the Sheriff jump. The screaming ceased, now replaced with near silent sobs. Guy began pacing again.

The Sheriff noted that it was dusk, and the outlaws had yet to show themselves. Disappointment filled the Sheriff at Hood's reaction to his threat. Then again, it was possible that Shadow had killed him and his outlaws. He hadn't heard word of either for the past few days. The thought lightened the Sheriff's mood considerably. As the sun slowly began to sink, the Sheriff finally addressed the people of Locksley.

"It appears that out dashing hero has refused to make an appearance," he announced, and the boy was dragged over to the stake. The Sheriff's men tied him to it, and one of the men came forward with oil. As he was about to douse the boy with it, an arrow flew from hiding and hit the tin bucket of oil. The man dropped it, spilling the contents on the wood surrounding the boy. The Sheriff saw Robin Hood saunter towards him, bow out and ready for use. He did not see Shadow, but then again, his name _was _Shadow for a reason.

"So the outlaw lives!" the Sheriff exclaimed clapping, "I was beginning to wonder if good dear Shadow had killed you."

"It takes a great deal to kill me, Sheriff." Hood told him, "I thought you'd know that by know."

"Yes, well, since you're here why not witness a true spectacle of a boy on fire!" Behind him, another of the Sheriff's men held a torch. One that was being lowered towards the oil drenched wood. The torch halted however, and a strangled gurgle escaped the man's throat. The Sheriff turned and saw his man fall, but not before the torch was ripped from his hands. Standing not a foot away from him was Shadow, wearing the mask he'd always been seen in. The Sheriff went to speak, but the torch was flung at him before he could.

Shadow herself, was pleased to know that every other soul thought she was a man still. It made things similar, and easier. She didn't want a certain someone to have any guesses as to who she really was. That would surely be the end of her. She watched the Sheriff drop to the ground, and the torch land in the dirt and die. The other outlaws then revealed themselves and the fighting began. The people of Locksley quickly dispersed to the nearest home to wait out the battle.

Shadow turned to help the boy only to find Guy of Gisborne looming over her. He gripped his sword and swung at her head. Being much more agile than his normal opponents, he missed her as she ducked under his arm. Now standing behind Gisborne, she drew her daggers and went to backstab him. Guy had been expecting this, and he turned and caught her full in the stomach with his sword. Shadow gasped in shock as blinding pain filled all of her senses. She was barely aware that Guy was slowly dragging his blade across her middle. The armor had stopped it from cleaving her in half, but it had allowed the blade to cut deeply all the same. She staggered back, and fell to her knees. Gisborne went to finish her, but she plunged a dagger into his leg and drug it downward.

Guy cried out in agony, stumbling back as blood poured out of his leg. Shadow struggled to her feet, and stumbled over to the boy still tied to the stake. With a few quick strokes of her dagger, she released him. He fled before anyone could notice, and Shadow had enough sense to get away from the wood waiting to receive a spark to burn. She collapsed again, onto her hands and knees. Blood dripped onto the ground, and she cursed as another man came up to her. The Sheriff did not seem happy that she was responsible for Gisborne howling to the wind cursing her name. Then the Sheriff seemed to notice the state she was in. He knelt next to her, and she attempted to attack him. Her body was so weak that the Sheriff easily pushed her away.

"How disappointing," he began as if scolding a child, "and here I thought you'd be fun." Shadow laughed, sending waves of fresh pain through her body. She jerked her right dagger up, and caught the Sheriff's shoulder. He scrambled back, and this caused her to laugh harder.

"I'm full…of excitement…you'll…never…see…coming…" Shadow gasped, and she heard a voice form far off. She didn't care, she only wanted to slip into the darkness that graciously swallowed her up.

Robin saw Shadow collapse after stabbing the Sheriff. He had called her name, but it had seemed she hadn't heard. Now he was sprinting for the fallen woman. He gingerly looked her over, ignoring the fact the Sheriff was close by. He could see the wound that she'd received, and it was not a pretty sight. Carefully he picked her up bridal style, and gave aloud whistle. His outlaws looked over at him, saw that the boy was gone and Shadow was once again unconscious. They then proceeded to run for Sherwood, Robin hot on their tails.

…...

Robin laid Shadow down and retrieved bandages from Tuck. He then carefully moved to remove the first piece of leather armor that covered Shadow's wound. Her eyes flew open, a growl escaping her throat.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me!" she snarled, but her voice was still weak. He removed her mask, and felt her forehead. It seemed she was developing a fever, or simply in so much pain. He continued to remove her armor despite her inhuman growls, and he shooed away his men when they came to see what was making the sounds. When he finally managed to leave her in a tunic underneath the armor, he lifted it up to expose the gash along her middle. The sword that had cut her had left a horrifying wound. He quickly cleaned it, and bandaged it tightly. He was ready to pull her shirt back down, when he noticed something. On her back, were rigid scars that stood out on her pale skin. He noticed that they seemed to make a symbol, but without alerting her to the fact he had seen them, he could not inspect them further.

Robin then adjusted her tunic, and sat beside her. Shadow watched him with distrust, and Robin understood why. As he thought about the scars littering her back, he slowly pictured what he symbol was in his mind. The realization sent his mind spiraling into confusion, and compassion for the cold hearted woman beside him. He now knew she had a very good reason to be as she was. The symbol carved on her back, was the Sheriff's insignia.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Sorry couldn't resist, (sheepish smile), always wanted to do that. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I had to through one in there at least once. I hope you liked it, and as always review please!-DODV**

_**Livangel16-**_** Thanks for your reviews! Robin is defiantly going to need to be careful around someone like Shadow, especially after what just happened. Hope you sill enjoy reading, look forward to you reviews!**


	5. Nightmares: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nightmares

_A only the young age of five skipped around the garden of her small home. She was a pretty child, with sparkling eyes that enraptured those who saw her. She stopped to examine a purple flower, its center blood red like an all seeing eye. The child giggled at it, as if thinking something very funny. Then another came, a faceless woman whose voice only echoed throughout the garden._

"_Come," the woman snapped, and the young child suddenly dropped her joyful demeanor. Instead she looked fearful of the woman, and she slowly walked towards her._

"_Mother," the child began, but the woman pounced on the child like a savage animal. Pulling the girl along by the hair, the woman slapped her as she went._

"_I do not want to be your mother, and I will not be your mother!" the woman hissed, her voice dripping with venom. The young child whimpered in pain, and was drug along with the woman whom apparently resented giving birth to the child._

"_Please Mother-" the child stopped to shriek when the woman threw her into the ground. Slamming her face into the dirt with enough force to break teeth. She was lucky to have kept them all. The woman pressed a foot to her back, and seemed ready to snap her spine. At the last second she halted, and pulled the child up by the hair again._

"_You'll get what you deserve, and so will he!" the woman snarled, and continued on her way while dragging the girl again._

Shadow bolted upright, cold sweat dripping from her matted hair. She then felt the pain shooting from her middle in protest of the sudden movement. Vaguely she remembered being brought back to Sherwood by Robin through the haze of pain she'd endured. Her memory of the events were fogged and unclear. She looked down at herself, and saw she wore her trousers and boots. Her tunic that normally resided under her leather vest was the only thing on her upper body. Lifting the shirt enough to reveal a bandage, she thought to what exactly had happened the night before.

She knew that Guy had injured her, a favor which she returned with pleasure. Then she had blacked out? It didn't seem right, the pieces of the puzzle that represented her memory did not fit together. It infuriated her to no end that she was clueless. One of the men must have tended to her wound, and they would have had to sit her up to wrap the bandage around her entire midsection. Her eyes narrowed in intense focus, why was something about that bothering her. Her mind was still dull from the pain. Pain. Intense, agonizing, pain.

Shadow's eyes widened and she looked beside her to see Robin had fallen asleep watching her. Bandages were by him, along with her vest and cloak. He had been the one to dress the wound, and he had seen her back. The scars that littered it and bore the dreaded symbol. She slowly stood, thinking off slitting the outlaws throat now while he was defenseless. The sleeping outlaw looked so peaceful in his sleep. Handsome, without the stress and walls he'd built up around himself. He was not unlike her in that aspect. He had also allowed her to live, if he indeed had seen what lie on her back. Something she would not have done in his position. Shaking her head, and scolding herself for letting the outlaw distract her, she retrieved her vest. After putting it back on then fastening her cloak over her shoulders. She looked around for her bow and quiver, as well as her daggers. They were no where to be found in the dawn of another day in Sherwood.

"Looking for something?" a familiar voice asked, and Shadow turned. Robin Hood was now leaning against the tree she had been sleeping under, acting casual as though they were having a normal conversation. On his back was her bow and quiver, at his sides were her daggers. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Robin looked unaffected.

"What are you doing with my bow," she asked. Robin shrugged, and Shadow stepped towards him.

"Why is the Sheriff's insignia on your back?" the outlaw asked. Shadow quickly judged how fast she could kill him without alerting the others of the act. The odds were not in her favor. Instead she did the one thing she hated more than anything. She turned tail and bolted further into Sherwood. She couldn't allow him to spread the knowledge, it would reach the wrong ears. Then she would be helpless against the one thing in her life that could bring the woman to her knees.

…...

Said person was very happy with the knowledge that Robin Hood had a wounded Shadow. The black clad mystery man was already proving to be a nuisance, so the sooner he died the better. The Sheriff even went so far as to imagine Shadow begging for his life to end. Gisborne was not good for much, but he had done a fine job of mortally wounding Shadow. The Sheriff only wished that his new adversary had been brought back to receive torture from him. Then he wouldn't have to fantasize about the masked man begging for death.

Guy wasn't taking the news as well as the Sheriff though. The man was most likely off sulking somewhere, or taking his rage out on the first suitable target he found. The Sheriff predicted that there would be several executions that day. All the more fun for him.

…...

Robin Hood looked at the bow in his hands. It was beautifully crafted, and looked to be cared for with something akin to love. The arrows in the quiver were hand painted, and perfectly balanced. Robin had to admit that Shadow had good tastes it that aspect. The daggers however, sent shivers down his spine. They were equally cared for, sharpened to split the finest hair. They curved wickedly, making it easier to catch swinging blades before impact. He had seen her work with the blades once before, and he knew that being on the opposing end was not a wise choice. Now however, with her weapons gone, Shadow was a woman running through Sherwood with a mask. With Gisborne and the Sheriff on her tail. As well as the Sheriff's insignia on her back.

He still wasn't sure what to make of the scars. Had they been a brand of loyalty, or punishment. It was obvious that they had been given to her years ago. The more he thought about them, the more he remembered. The scar tissue had been rigid from a deep wound, but white from several years. He could only imagine what she had done to deserve such harsh punishment. Or if a declaration of loyalty, why try to kill the Sheriff? The questions pertaining to the beautiful woman in black were only growing in number. His men were slowly stirring from sleep. It had been only an hour or two since Shadow had fled. She was a skilled woman even without her weapons. Then why was it that his heart was pounding in his ears?

…...

_The woman and her unwanted child were now on the doorstep of another's home. It appeared as if they had traveled far to reach the home. The woman was banging on the door with a clenched fist, with no appearance of stopping until it opened. The child was cowering, terrified of what was about to happen. There were bruises around her neck and up her arms that looked like fingers. Her pretty eyes were moist as if ready to cry. The door opened._

"_What!" a voice snarled, making the child jump. A man, equally faceless as the woman stood in the doorway. He looked from the woman, then down to the child. He glared at the child for a few moments before backhanding the woman at his doorstep. She fell, grasping her swelling cheek and spewing curses at the man. The child shrieked as he grabbed her mother by the ankles and drug her into the house. He came back and lifted the child under one arm. Carrying her back inside, the child saw her mother on the ground in the center of one of the rooms. The man dropped the child, and went to her._

"_You planned on dropping a burden on me?" he began, voice like a scolding mother. "Oh, but that was not such a good idea was it?" the woman cursed at him, and he regarded her lazily._

"_It's your problem now, I never wanted anything from you! Especially not some brat!" the woman spat. The man cocked his head to the side, and slowly reached one hand behind his back. The other hand gripped the woman's hair._

"_Oh, don't worry I'll take care of all the loose ends for you." the man said, and stabbed the woman with the dagger he had been reaching for. It slipped straight through her throat and out the other side. He left it there before turning to the child._

"_Hello, what's you name?" he asked, as if her hadn't just killed her mother._

Shadow cursed under her breath, her head was pounding with the oncoming headache. The memories were coming back to her again, things she knew she could not elude whether in dreams or awake. Stopping she leaned against a tree, clutching her head as a wave of nausea over took her. If only she'd been smart enough not to get stabbed, then she wouldn't have been reminded of her past.

She felt her knees grow weak as another memory threatened to overwhelm her. She couldn't stop it, and she hated every second of it. Now she was sure she would kill Gisborne for putting her through the agony once more. She hadn't had these episodes for nearly three years.

_The child was now on her back, screaming as the back of her dress was slit. Her exposed back was bare of any blemish, but the man who'd killed her mother was the one holding her down. A replica of the dagger protruding from her mothers throat was now in his hands. The child was crying, silver streams of tears wetting her cheeks and the floor. The man didn't seem to care of notice._

"_What was she thinking, hmm," the man stated, "brining a child and claiming I should be responsible for it. Maybe if she'd killed you in the first place, we wouldn't have this problem." The child was shaking now in fear, and the man placed the dagger tip on her back. He slowly pressed into it, causing the small girl to scream. Ignoring it he drew on her back with the dagger, wiping blood away every so often to see what he was doing._

"_A father's love knows no bounds," the man said, and tossed his dagger over by the woman. The child was bleeding profusely, and it would not be long before she bled out. He left them both, the mother of his unwanted child and the child that should have been rid of at birth. _

_The child however, crawled to her mother, and took out the dagger in her throat with a shaking hand. Then she began to cut away the fabric of her dress, and bandage her back tightly. Once done, the child took the dagger, and its twin. Her eyes were still clouded with pain, but the joyful light was gone. Replaced with bloodlust, even at the young age she was._

Shadow collapsed, feeling the pain from the dagger again. She clutched her sides, and starred up at the sky. Her wound was bleeding again, and she was defenseless. She closed her eyes, and slipped into oblivion.

…...

Robin had sent his men into Sherwood to find Shadow, if only because she was a wounded woman. The others had no clue what had passed between them, and merely assumed she'd wondered off with a fever. Much had even agreed to find her with no fuss, saying that they couldn't well leave an injured woman to the wolves. Robin had spotted her, lying in on the ground and bleeding again. He went to her side, and relinquished her weapons. Carefully he put the quiver back onto her back with her bow. He felt her forehead, she was burning up. He went to pick her up, but the sound of horses gave him pause. They were heading in his direction. He looked down at the woman before him, he couldn't leave her. With the utmost care, he placed her mask on her face and pulled up her hood. Then he picked her up, and the horses thundered before him.

Gisborne and his men quickly surrounded Robin, with Shadow in his arms. The outlaw weighed his options, what the best course of actions would be. The results were not favorable. He glanced around the forest, and spotted Will hiding from site. He gave a discreet shake of the head, and Will ran off to find the other outlaws. Gisborne dismounted, and went up to Robin Hood. He looked Shadow over, and Robin noticed his limp.

"Lovers in Sherwood, eh Robin?" Guy mocked, and Robin tried not to show anything that Guy could use against them. Hopefully he wasn't going to bother with the injured woman, not when his prime target was in front of him. Robin could only imagine what Gisborne would do to her if he found out she was indeed a woman. There was no greater injury to a man's pride than to have been injured as he had been by a woman.

"Take them both, the Sheriff will want to see them," Guy commanded, then looked at Shadow. "Leave his mask on, the Sheriff will want to remove it himself." The soldiers then surged forward, taking Shadow form Robin then binding their hands with rope. On of the men threw Shadow over Guy's horse as she was unconscious. He mounted it, and seemed to be thinking about stabbing her in the back. To Robin's relief he didn't simply rode off with two prisoners.

**Soooooo, definitely not the best chapter, but the next will be interesting. Anyone who can guess the 'surprise' of the next chapter gets a virtual cookie! Hint: involves the nightmares in this chapter!**

_**Livangel16-**_** How's this? Interesting things are in store for Robin in the gang!**


	6. Father Figures: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Father Figures

The Sheriff was sleeping soundly in his chambers when Guy came bursting into the room. The Sheriff sat up, startled out of what had promised to be a peaceful nights sleep. He glared at Gisborne, who seemed to enjoy the Sheriff's moment of distress. A snarl began to twist his lips when Gisborne spoke four words that made him pause.

"I've captured Robin Hood," Gisborne stated. It was the next words however, that erased any trace of a snide comment from the Sheriff's mind.

"Shadow as well." Guy told him. The Sheriff was up almost immediately to change out of his silken bedclothes. Guy hastily retreated out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The Sheriff took no longer than a minute or two before he was coming out to face Gisborne. A disbelieving look on his face, and a fire in his eyes.

"Is this true Gisborne?" the Sheriff asked, and the man laughed cruelly before Guy could respond.

"Oh, how I've been waiting to get my hands on Hood." he hissed with excitement. "I've come to a dilemma Gisborne," the Sheriff frowned suddenly, pouting at Guy. The latter didn't know what to make of it, then the Sheriff began laughing as he stalked off towards the dungeons. As Guy slowly started to follow him, he got an answer to his unspoken question.

"I'm not sure which of the pair to torture first!" the Sheriff laughed.

…...

Robin Hood was forced into a cell and to sit on a chair. His hands were tied to the back of the chair, and his ankles to the chair legs. Gisborne was taking no chances this time. Shadow was given lax security, as she was still unconscious after blacking out from fever. Robin had tried to convince someone to give her medical attention. All he received were snorts of laughter. Shadow was too tied to a chair, but her legs were free. They did not check her for weapons beyond her bow and quiver. They were already underestimating her. He assumed that she would be freed on the discovery of her being a woman. Then she would kill every one within arms reach in escape. He could only hope she took him with her.

Looking at the masked woman beside him, he wished he could see her face. Her head was dropping, and she was only held up by the rope that bound her to the chair. The only hope she had of remaining a mystery was if she remained unaware to the world. The heavy screeching of the door to the dungeons gained Robin's attention. Casting one last worried glance at Shadow, he prepared for his visitors.

The first to approach was the Sheriff, a look of pure ecstasy. His eyes darted between Robin and Shadow. Seeming to notice Shadow's state, he turned to his companion. Gisborne came from behind the Sheriff, and glared at Robin.

"What's wrong with him, Gisborne?" the Sheriff asked, indicating Shadow.

"I don't know," Gisborne replied, "he was like that when we found him." The Sheriff nodded, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Oh, well I believe I now know why he's here in the first place." the Sheriff said, an clearly implied kick to Gisborne's ability and pride. He now turned to Robin as well, the same question going to another.

"He has been wounded, and needs help." Robin ground out, not wanting to ask the Sheriff for anything. This did not go unnoticed.

"Well I can't torture him if he isn't awake to scream, or remove his mask without seeing the look in his eyes." The Sheriff declared while pacing before the bars of the pair's cell. He motioned one of the guards to him, and gave silent instructions. He ran off to fulfill them.

"So Hood," the Sheriff taunted, "gone soft have we?"

"And why would you think that Sheriff?" Robin asked, tone sarcastic. The Sheriff smiled maliciously, and started humming to himself. After a few minutes in silence, the Sheriff spoke again.

"It must be hard, knowing that Gisborne of all people, captured you." he said. Robin gritted his teeth, and held his temper as well as his tongue. The Sheriff was ready to say something else when the guard from before returned with a bowl of water, fresh bandages, and other supplies to clean wounds. He started to unlock the door to take care of Shadow, but Robin stopped him.

"You must let me clean he-his wound," Robin corrected, hoping that the Sheriff and Guy hadn't picked up on his slip. Guy's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"Why is that Hood?" the Sheriff asked, amused now.

"If anyone else does it, then they will die when they touch her." Robin snapped. It was partially true, but in reality he wanted to keep the guard from simply pulling her armor off. As well as prolong the inevitable discovery for as long as possible. The Sheriff seemed to think about it, then dismissed them with a wave.

"Release Hood and give him the stuff then," the Sheriff said, "I'll return at dawn to see if there's any progress." Robin was released, and given the items from the guard. He was to free Shadow himself. Then the others left, the Sheriff flashing Robin a knowing look. He was very aware that he was trying to prolong him from revealing Shadow. He doubted he had any idea she was a woman though. He cautiously reached to touch her, when the cold voice came from behind the mask.

"Do you honestly believe I'm still unconscious you idiot?" Shadow hissed, and Robin sighed in relief. He helped her sit up, and she took a sponge and soaked it in water. As she cleaned and redressed her own wound, her green eyes darted around the place for possible escape routes. With none other than ones forcing her to reveal the small knife hidden in her boot, she gave up.

"It seems that we're stuck here," she murmured. Robin nodded in agreement. They waited for a few moments, then she leaned closer to Robin.

"You can trust me," she whispered, and Robin noticed that she had an sliver of fear in her voice. "What happens with the Sheriff, remember that I'm against him." Robin glanced at the masked woman again, unsure what to expect in the following hour.

When the Sheriff and Guy returned, Robin was returned to his original position. Shadow was forced to her knees and held down by to soldiers. They kept her there as she struggled to free herself. Robin watched, a pit growing in his stomach. He had failed in protecting his newest outlaw. Just as he had failed Marion.

The Sheriff seemed to be enjoying Shadow's worthless struggle. He sauntered up to her, and grabbed her face. He sneered at her, and looked her in the eyes. Guy watched from behind the Sheriff, a safe distance away from both of them. The Sheriff curled his fingers under the mask, ready to pull it off.

"I've waited for this moment for weeks Gisborne," the Sheriff announced, "I do hope its worth the effort." With that the Sheriff removed the mask, and Robin closed his eyes in defeat. The snarl that was forming with a snide comment froze on the Sheriff's lips. The air seemed to grow colder as the beautiful woman glared back at the Sheriff with hate. Guy blinked several times, his mouth slightly open. Robin opened his eyes when no sound was uttered. If even the Sheriff of Nottingham was speechless, there was a large problem. The Sheriff watched Shadow in shock, his face slipping into a dumbfounded expression.

"Rayne?" he choked out with difficulty. Robin's head snapped in Shadow's direction, and his eyes were filled with betrayal despite her words earlier. Shadow didn't acknowledge the name, or even waver in her glare. Her eyes seemed to stare into the Sheriff's corrupt soul.

"How do you know this woman?" Guy managed to ask, and Robin narrowed his eyes. Everyone that was there to witness this bizarre event wanted to know the same thing. It was Shadow, or Rayne as it appeared, that answered first with a cold and bitter voice.

"He's my father," she hissed.

**Virtual cookie to livangel16! Go livangel16! Sooooo, I know I'm evil and always leave cliff hanger but I'm hoping the next chapters will be longer and better so this was where it stopped! Also, I'm going to be taking a short leave from writing for various reasons, so good luck! Shout out to those who favorite and follow my story, you rule!- DODV**


	7. Father Daughter Talks: Chapter 7

**I'm baaaccckkk! (creepy serial killer voice) Right, so now that that's out of the way, I am indeed back. I won't keep you waiting any longer, here is chapter seven! Seven!**

Chapter 7

Father Daughter Talks

"How do you know this woman?" Guy managed to ask, and Robin narrowed his eyes. Everyone that was there to witness this bizarre event wanted to know the same thing. It was Shadow, or Rayne as it appeared, that answered first with a cold and bitter voice.

"He's my father," she hissed.

…...

Rayne glared at the man that she was cursed to be the spawn of. She hated him with a burning passion, and here eyes showed it. Robin's eyes were about to fall out of his head, he was starring at her so hard. The outlaw, or anyone for that matter, couldn't believed the words coming out of her mouth. Guy seemed the most shocked, leaning against a wall for some form of support. The men, and woman, in the room were at opposite ends of the spectrum of personalities. They had all agreed on the same target to stare at though. The Sheriff.

"You failed to mention anything about a daughter," Guy said, but the Sheriff didn't seem to hear him. He was too preoccupied starring at Rayne.

"The first and last time he saw me, I was left to bleed out." the woman in question spat, earning alarmed looks from both Guy and Robin. The Sheriff ignored them both, as if the only thing in the room were her and him.

"You died," the Sheriff finally said, "I saw it." This only caused Rayne to laugh cruelly.

"You didn't bother to check though, did you?" she snapped back. Her green eyes were alive, more so than any of the men had seen before. They could practically see the fantasies taking place in her head, ones involving the Sheriff and dismembered body parts.

"Your mother?" the Sheriff asked. Rayne's eyes narrowed dangerously, and the Sheriff had his answer. At least one of the two had died. As the Sheriff looked over his daughter his mind was working at a frenzied rate. He hadn't killed the little girl all those years ago. Now she was before him in the form of a hardened killer. Maybe he'd done something right after all.

"Why don't we have a civilized conversation away from," the Sheriff gestured to the dungeon, "this." Rayne was ready to retort but the soldiers were already hauling her up off the ground. Robin was being left alone, and Rayne felt her heart lurch suddenly. She didn't want to leave him stranded.

"Let me talk with him," Rayne said, and the Sheriff regarded her.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Let me talk with him alone, and I won't try to kill you during our conversation." The threat was very clear, both in what she said and the way she said it. The Sheriff agreed, and called the guards away from the dungeons.

"Don't take too long dear," the Sheriff taunted, "I'll have Guy come down when everything is ready for my darling daughter." With that the Sheriff left with Guy following behind him. Rayne went to Robin's side, her cold eyes softening. The sight made Robin's heart melt slightly.

"Neither of us have much time, so I'll make it short." Rayne told him, and before Robin could ask anything her lips met his. The outlaw closed his eyes after the initial shock, and was soon kissing her back. Rayne wrapped her arms around the bound outlaw, and pressed something into his hands. He opened his eyes as he realized what it was, and she pulled away. Both were breathless, and the pale woman was blushing slightly. Robin could still feel her lips on his. The sensations going through him made him lightheaded as he starred at the beautiful woman.

"Tell the others who I am," she told him and Robin frowned.

"I'm going to get us both out of here," he protested but she silenced him.

"When you get out, don't worry about me if I don't join you." she said. "You are far more important to the people alive and outside these walls, than dead in them." Rayne then leaned forward, stopping inches from his face.

"As I said Robin Hood, I will always be against the Sheriff." She moved as if to part, but Robin lunged as far forward as his bounds let him. His lips attacked hers, and she blinked. Robin pulled back, grinning like a child. Rayne shook her head, feeling the heat rushing to her face she backed away from him. Robin's grin grew even more childish at the sight of the previously emotionless woman refused to look at him. She seemed to be at a loss for words. The creak of a door and footsteps made Rayne quickly regain her composure.

Guy came up behind her, she inclined her head in his direction. Turning on her heel she brushed past Gisborne without a word. The man sent Robin a glare before following warily behind her. Robin watched them go, waiting until no one was in sight. Then he began to saw away at the ropes binding him. Using the knife Rayne had slipped him during their kiss.

…...

Guy was unsure of what to think of the captivating woman beside him. He failed to see any part of the Sheriff in her. Her eyes were similar to Marion's in every way but what was held in them. Marion's had held warmth and kindness, but Rayne's were always cold. He had to say that he was surprised that the masked Shadow had turned out to be a woman of such skill. As well as the Sheriff's unknown daughter. He could imagine it wasn't the best conversation opener. Then there was talk of the Sheriff carving her back. The though made him shudder, how old had she been when she received such punishment?

Guy forced the thoughts out of his mind, and instead focused on the task ahead of him. He led Rayne further through Nottingham castle into a dining room set for two. The Sheriff at the head of the table, a place was set at the opposite end. The Sheriff was taking no chances with his deadly daughter. Guy didn't blame him. The man of the hour himself looked up from his plate to see Rayne and Guy standing awkwardly.

"Don't stand there," the Sheriff scolded Rayne like a father to a toddler, "Sit, eat, something." Rayne's eyes narrowed, and Guy felt her stiffen beside him. He quickly and gently ushered her to her place at the table. Trying his best not to upset her Guy managed to convince her to take a seat. She didn't touch anything. Guy imagined that she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, but that was what the Sheriff wanted. To get under her skin early. So when Rayne shrugged and delicately began to eat the stuffed bird before her Guy found he was gaping. She ate with an air of sophistication, and her eyes were flashing with challenge. It was that moment that Guy realized how alike the two were. Both were devastatingly ruthless in their ways, and had the cunning to back it up. If he was ever to keep up with her he'd need to predict what the Sheriff would do if he was in her position.

"Life seems to be treating you well," Rayne said, voice carrying easily even though she hadn't spoken loud. The Sheriff who had been sizing her up, met the cool green orbs that looked at him. He seemed momentarily caught off guard.

"With the exception of Robin Hood of course," Rayne continued when the Sheriff remained silent, eyes full of calculating intelligence. The Sheriff bristled slightly, barely enough for anyone to notice. Guy did though, and he had a feeling that Rayne had as well.

"Yes well, that's all a thing of the past now," the Sheriff dismissed with a wave of the hand. "Isn't it Gisborne?" The man mentioned held back his temper. The Sheriff always involved Guy in conversations when he wanted the attention averted from himself. For such an egotistical man, he certainly didn't like being scrutinized.

"Robin Hood will hang at dawn," Guy confirmed, making sure to stand behind Rayne's chair as he did so. He wasn't sure the relationship between the two, but she was a new member to his band of outlaws. To his and the Sheriff's surprise, she didn't even bat a eyelash. The woman took it, and nodded equally as dismissive as the Sheriff had bee earlier. Guy fought to keep a small smile from appearing at the woman's audacity. He'd never met anyone as good at the Sheriff's mind games as her. Even Hood had his limits.

Guy snapped himself out of his trance. The woman before him was not on his side, and she was the Sheriff's daughter. Albeit she was the Sheriff's _unwanted _daughter, but his child all the same. The though made him cringe on the inside. Her beauty was obviously not from her father. Guy scolded himself for his infatuation with the woman. Not hours before he had wanted to kill her when she was still Shadow. A man with a mask. Why had anything changed?

"-maybe I'd consider it if I wasn't holding a slight vendetta with you." Rayne remarked, calling Guy back into the conversation he was missing. Both the Sheriff and her had long abandoned their food. The Sheriff was gripping the arms of his chair as he leaned back.

"My offer is standing, _darling_." The Sheriff smirked, emphasizing the last word. Rayne's indifferent mask twitched as her lips threatened to form a scowl. She recovered quickly, so only Guy noticed it as he moved to her side.

"You'll need time to consider of course, so I'll have a room ready for you." The Sheriff continued. Guy thought through the previous conversation he'd let pass through one ear and out the other. The Sheriff had offered to let 'bygones be bygones' and for her to join him. She hadn't given any inclination towards accepting the offer.

"So I take it that our conversation is done?" Rayne asked, Guy felt something tugging at the back of his mind when the Sheriff confirmed. He though about what had been said in the dungeon. _I won't try to kill you during our conversation._ Guy's mind thought about what someone like the Sheriff would do, and his eyes widened. His hand shot out just as Rayne was about to throw a carving knife at the Sheriff. He clamped onto her wrist and twisted her arm. The knife was dropped forcefully, and Rayne glared at Gisborne. The Sheriff was watching, processing what had nearly just happened to him. Rayne pulled out of Guy's grasp, and he stepped back. Slow clapping stopped either from saying anything to the other. The Sheriff gained both of their attention.

"Bravo, what a performance." Rayne's eyes narrowed at the statement, and the Sheriff seemed pleased at finally receiving a reaction to his taunts.

"Take her to her room Gisborne," the Sheriff told him, and Rayne slipped out of the room into the hallway. "Make sure she can't get out." The Sheriff then added, his own mask dropping to a deadly serious expression. Guy obliged, and hurried to catch up to the woman who had nearly killed her father.

…...

Robin cut through the last of the rope holding him, and stood. He walked over to the door of his cell, and shook his head. With a small push, the door swung open freely. The Sheriff's men hadn't bothered to lock it when the outlaw had been tied to a chair. Their mistake and misfortune. His dumb luck.

The outlaw found his weapons and belongings in the dungeon. Stealthily he crept out from the dungeons, and made his way through the castle. He needed to find Shadow, or Rayne, or whatever her name was. He'd seen a softer side of her only hours ago, and knew that he needed to get her out. She wasn't entirely as ruthless as she made herself out to be. She needed to his help, and he planned delivering. He rounded a corner, and almost ran into a group of the Sheriff's men. The soldiers starred at the outlaw, and he grinned at them.

"You boys wouldn't happened to know where the Sheriff's daughter is, would you?" Robin asked innocently.

"Robin Hood's escaped!" one of the soldiers called out. Alerting all of Nottingham it seemed. More soldiers swarmed the hallway he was in, giving him no choice but to flee by jumping through a window. It was two stories, enough to injure of kill him if her landed wrong. He landed in a mound of soft hay for the horses. Dumb luck.

He looked back up, feeling his heart tearing in two. He couldn't get back in to get Rayne. He was going to abandon her, after all. He looked away, and slowly got up from his landing pad. He then bolted for the closing gated in a panic. He slid under the falling iron just before his escape was cut off. Ready to disappear, he heard a long whistle from behind him. Robin turned and looked up, and saw the woman standing at a high window. Rayne was watching him. He saluted her, and she smiled. He was going to come back for her, if she didn't get out first.

…...

When news of Robin Hood's escape reached him, Guy immediately went to Rayne's room. Without knocking, figuring she would be long gone, he came into the room. He stopped when he saw that she was indeed in the room, and her tunic was off. Her back was to him, and he paled when he saw what was on it. The raised tissue was horrible, and very noticeable. When he looked closer, he realized that the scars formed the Sheriff's insignia. Now he understood why the topic of the Sheriff carving her back brought so much anger. He had deformed his own daughter, and judging by how the scars were pale he believed it had happened at a young age.

Rayne replaced her tunic, and turned around now fully clothed. She seemed surprised to find Guy standing there, looking colorless. The ruthless and cold hearted killer then did the unthinkable in Guy's mind. She blushed and looked away. Then Guy remembered he had just come close to seeing her with no shirt on, and hastily tried to salvage the situation.

"Robin Hood has escaped-" he began, but Rayne cut him off. The blush was now gone, but she still seemed flustered slightly.

"So you wanted to make sure that I was still here." Rayne finished, and Guy nodded somewhat dumbly. Why in God's name did this woman make his turn into a blithering fool. She had tried to kill him, wounded him, as well as injure his pride. So why was it when he saw her, or looked into her eyes, his mind shut off.

"Guy," Rayne said gently, and Gisborne realized she had used his actual name. "Your drooling from where your mouth is open." Guy quickly shut his mouth with a loud snap, and blushed crimson. Any other person would have let him make a fool out of himself for fear of his wrath at their remark. Not her, she didn't fear him. As he nonchalantly checked for drool, Rayne laughed quietly. The sound made his heart flutter with a strange sensation.

**Hi, so I've been thinking that I'm going to take at least a day or two between updates for my sanity. So no more one day after the other updates unless I'm in a good mood. Sorry!**

**I'm glad I've gotten more followers, I hope you guys will give me feed back! Anything is good, even criticism! I hope to get some new reviews! Tell me what you think about Robin Rayne, Guy Rayne! Which one is going to win fair maiden's heart? **

**-DODV**


	8. Questions and Explanations: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Questions and Explanations

"What do you mean she's the Sheriff's bloody daughter?" Allan asked as the other outlaws starred slack jawed. Robin sighed and ran a hand down his face in exhaustion. Rayne had told him to tell the other outlaws about her past. They obviously weren't taking it very well. Tuck was the only one who had a thoughtful expression. Allan had become vocal first, while Much could only open and close his mouth dumbly. Will was looking wobbly, as if he might fall at any moment. Then there was Little John who had all but lost the ability to do anything but lean on his staff for support.

"Exactly what I said," Robin replied, "and she helped me escape Nottingham." Allan snorted at his remark.

"Oh, and that makes it better?" he shot back. "She's probably just trying to get your trust to back stab you later." Robin bristled at the accusation. From Allan of all people, the man was only proving to be a hypocrite.

"Speaking from experience are we?" Robin snarled, causing Allan to advance on the outlaw. Much came to his senses at that point, rushing to put a hand on Robin's shoulder. Will did the same to Allan. Both men hoping to ease the tension before something regrettable happened.

"Master," Much consoled, "we should wait and see where her loyalties lie before rushing to the aide of a woman we barely know." Robin didn't seem to hear his friend. The outlaw went to say something biting to Allan when Little John stepped in between them.

"Fighting will do us no good," the large man said. Friar Tuck came to stand with John as well. Robin's gaze shifted from the big man to the Friar. His eyes softened when Tuck's gaze met his.

"This woman had proven herself an enemy of the Sheriff time and again. Regardless of who her father is or isn't, she is now one of us." the Friar told them, face stoic as ever. "For this reason, we must go after Rayne." Allan grunted in defeat, and Robin failed in hiding a rather smug smile.

…

Rayne sat in full armor in the room so generously supplied by her father. It had locks on the outside, and was high enough off the ground that there was no chance of jumping out the window. The furniture was nice, and the bed was soft. Gowns had been placed in a wardrobe, all of which had been untouched. A gilded cage in every sense. Her captor less than pleased that she refused to use anything he bestowed on her other than the food and bed. There was no chance that the Sheriff was going to buy his daughter back. If it weren't for her combat prowess, he would have just killed her and been done with it. It amused Rayne to no end that the Sheriff was determined to have her join him.

A knock on her door had her turning in its direction as the locks were undone. Without waiting for an invitation Gisborne slipped into the room. They studied each other for a moment before he shut the door behind him. Even more amusing than her father attempting to use her, was Gisborne's easily manipulated mind. A bat of an eye or a controlled blush sent the man into a stupor of stupidity. If he wasn't careful, he'd end up letting her escape. _Then I wouldn't have to kill him, _Rayne mused. _The dear Sheriff would do that me_.

"Guy," Rayne said, voice disarming. Gisborne's breath hitched, and Rayne hid the smirk threatening to pull at her lips. Oh, she was truly ruthless and despicable to play with a man's heart. Especially when she loved every minute of it. It was the least she could do to repay him for nearly killing her. Then bringing her and Robin Hood before the Sheriff.

The though of Robin brought back the memory of themselves in the dungeon. She had kissed him, at the time it was more incase anyone walked back in. She couldn't afford anyone seeing the knife she slipped him. Anyone who would have walked in would have been slightly distracted by the sight of them. It had caught her off guard when the outlaw had kissed her back. Then when he had kissed her again when she was within reach. The fierceness behind it had overwhelmed her. For the first time in what must have been years, Rayne had blushed, and not because she had wanted to.

"Shadow," was Guy's unthinking reply. Rayne now could not help but let her smirk show at his slip. The man quickly fumbled for words to recover when another voice could be heard from deeper in Nottingham Castle.

"Gisborne!" The Sheriff called, voice laced with impatience. Forgetting whatever reason it was that he had come Gisborne quickly left. Rayne waited until he was gone to chuckle at his hasty retreat. She wasn't sure if she wanted to escape right away if she would stay to continue her sadistic game. Then again, knowing the brash Robin Hood, he would certainly come as soon as possible. She had no idea how right she was.

**Hi! I'm sorry about the time off! But now I'm back! I'll try to get the chapters longer again, I just really wanted to get a chapter up after so long. Don't worry, I haven't given up yet. Thanks to all those who have stuck with me, and those who have joined in reading. I would love some more reviews on the thoughts of Rayne and such. Shout out to those who expressed concern in their reviews, thanks a lot! -DODV**


	9. Sir and Lady: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sir and Lady

As a gesture of good faith, the Sheriff allowed Rayne to have her weapons back. When she had met with him to receive them her bow was unstrung, and her daggers were dull. While she wouldn't receive anything to sharpen them with, her bow was restrung easily enough. She'd even managed to weasel a quiver full of arrows from one of the soldiers guarding her room. So she sat in her room, her own hand crafted arrows safely tucked away, as she sent arrow after arrow into the wardrobe.

Rayne had been a guest in Nottingham Castle for the span of three days. She was actually happy Robin hadn't come to get her. Though she doubted the outlaw would wait much longer if he intended to. What little time she had known him, Robin was easily the most impatient man she had ever met. Not that she was patient either, but far more so than him. It took him not even two hours before the outlaw was running out the front gates of Nottingham. Not bothering to wait around when he could escape at that moment. He was lucky to have gotten out at all. The soldiers had been swarming the place. Proof that Robin had everyone beat in the category of dumb luck. It was a miracle he was even alive. Especially after his encounters with her.

A smile crept onto her face at the thought of his near death. There had been plenty of opportunities for it. Nothing had stopped her except the outlaws startling ability to ease tensions with words. He did have a quick tongue when the occasion called for it. An interesting man indeed and an even better tool in her plan for vengeance. The band of outlaws had trusted her word when she had promised to allow King Richard to bring justice to the Sheriff. She on the other hand, had no such intentions.

It was planned out perfectly now. Yes, she would help the boys out until the King returned from his pointless campaign. Then the Sheriff would be killed by her hand. Most likely this would result in her death or a life of imprisonment. Anything would be worth seeing the man who marked her spit up blood as her dagger sunk into his organs. Or when he screamed as she used him as a living pincushion. Her smile only grew as murderous fantasies played out in her mind. She swiftly retrieved her borrowed arrows, and began to shoot again. Green eyes gleaming with sadistic satisfaction.

….

The Sheriff looked up from his roasted bird to glance at his unwanted heir. She was daintily eating as if the idea of it was above her. It almost made him laugh. They hadn't spoken about his offer since she had first entered the dining hall with the intent to secure him. He doubted she would accept the offer. He wasn't the daft old fool that many believed him to be. There were many other ways to convince one to join his forces. One in particular that he would use when her wounds had healed further. He couldn't allow daddies little girl to bleed out if the wound were to reopen. What kind of father would want to watch his daughter bleed out before him? The though sent him into a fit of laughter that nearly had him choking on his food. Rayne looked at him with a calm composure.

"Yes, father dear?" she asked, voice taking a tone he had heard many times with the rich women he was forced to work with on occasion. The Sheriff only shook his head with a grunt as the laughter finally subsided.

"Oh nothing, dearest daughter." The Sheriff returned, using the same mocking tone he always opted for when speaking with her. Rayne's eyes narrowed slightly, but said nothing else. The rest of the meal was quiet. Both were too busy trying to ignore the other to start another conversation. The occasional sarcastic remark would be flung around only to be handed back to them without a blink of an eye. Guy interrupted the meal as usual, saying something about how Hood had been spotted.

"Then go and drag him back, Gisborne." The Sheriff told him, "Must I explain everything to you?" Guy bristled under the comment, but kept his composure as he offered an arm to Rayne. She stood and gracefully accepted the incitation without a backwards glance to the Sheriff.

Guy looked down at the woman next to him. It was still amazing to him that such a beautiful woman could be so deadly. Let alone have any relation to the Sheriff of all people. yet here she was, by his side as he escorted her back to her room. He hadn't been able to speak to her during the last few days do to the Sheriff keeping him busy. As much as he loathed to admit it he had been craving her company. She was unique. She never sugarcoated anything, only told the bitter truth even if it was only to make a fool out of him.

As they approached her door Rayne sighed audibly. Guy glanced at her in confusion only to see she was looking at the four guards stationed outside the door. Two on each side incase of the possible escape or rescue attempt. He ushered her past the guards and into her room while holding open the door for her. Turning to leave a voice stopped him from going.

"Sir Guy," Rayne called, "a moment please." Guy turned back around and gave her a raised eyebrow. She looked innocent, but he knew she was anything but. With some hesitation he came into the room as well letting the door shut behind his with a soft thud.

"Yes, Lady Shadow?" Guy asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. She gave him a smaller version of one of her famous smirks. The kind that made his blood run old and his pulse quicken. The kind that made his hair stand on end and have him ready to dodge an attack. The kind that he loved to see on her face.

"I see you've finally found your tongue," she quipped, and Guy starred for at her for a few moment.

"Or perhaps I was mistaken," she added, smirk growing larger as the words came out. Guy made his way over to her. She had taken to leaning against the wardrobe that he could see had numerous divots. He could only guess from what.

"I have full control over my tongue, thank you very much." Guy replied, "You just have the image that turns it to lead." Rayne was grinning now, no longer smirking. He'd never seen her grin. He found he liked it even more than her smirk. Then he froze as the his words still hung in the air. With a groan he sat down on her bed in defeat. Damn his tongue for spitting out the words, and damn him for thinking it in the first place.

"I didn't know I affected you so," she purred seductively and Guy suppressed shivers. How was it his entire attitude towards one woman had changed so drastically in a manner a one week?

"Trust me sweetheart, when my horse looks better than you I have a reason to not be able to speak." Guy snapped to cover his tracks and seclude any feelings he had towards the disarming woman. This only caused her to smirk again and roll her shoulders in a small shrug. Guy glared at her to hide how he watched her every move with the rapt attention of a dieing man before his God.

"I wanted to show you something, _Sir Guy._" Rayne told him, putting sarcasm into the last words. The look on his face must have been amusing because she began laughing at him. It sounded like resonating bells. Not small ones, more like the large ones in the church. Guy felt himself melt a little.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on that at all." Rayne assured him, and Guy connected the pieces quickly. "it's a point that I want to prove that will hopefully rid me of those guards." Guy watched as Rayne went to her wardrobe to retrieve something. To his shock she withdrew her bow and a quiver full of arrows used by the soldiers.

"The Sheriff allowed the return of my weapons," she explained before he could do anything drastic. "You know where the men are stationed outside, do you not?" Guy nodded and the woman drew four arrows at once. In a display of skill and immense patience all for arrows were strung one after the other. Taking a breath the arrows were released and impacted where the men would indeed be standing. She retrieved her arrows and discarded the quiver and bow. Guy was slack jawed with open awe. He doubted that even the great Robin Hood could have made that shot.

"You see, _Sir Guy, _I can leave whenever I choose. I simply haven't chosen to do so yet." Rayne explained, and she sauntered over to where he was still sitting. Leaning down she brushed against his ear.

"So if you would be so kind as to convince the guards to leave, I may be inclined to stay longer." she purred before moving to sit at her window once more. "Thank you for your time, _Sir Guy._" Knowing, and somehow not quite believing, that he was dismissed Guy walked over to the door of her room once again. He paused with a hand on the handle of the door.

"Anytime, _Lady Shadow._" He called back over his shoulder and was rewarded with more laughter as he closed the door behind him.

…...

Later that night Guy came back to check on Rayne in her room. His head had been buzzing since their talk earlier. If was probably for the best that he hadn't got sight of Hood or his gang of outlaws. The ability to think straight had all but abandoned him. So when he opened the door to Rayne's room, he had not thought that she would be sleeping. Yet there she was, sound asleep in her overly large bed. She was curled up on her side on the mattress with the thick blankets and sheets thrown off of her. In the back of his mind he recognized that it was to keep her from being trapped in the chance of a late night attack. Her armor was also still on, he was beginning to wonder if she ever took it off.

He silently walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge of it nearest to her. Her normally hard features were now soft and peaceful in sleep. A stray lock of hair was hanging in her face like a piece of silk. Gently he tucked it behind her ear with his thumb. The second their skin connected he felt his own tingle with warmth. He looked over her form without the threat of being made a fool by her remarks. She was indeed very beautiful.

Since he had lost Marion to Hood Guy had told himself he would never look at a woman the same way again. He would never care for one like he had for Marion. Now here was Rayne. Thrown into the battle between the Sheriff and the outlaws. Just like Marion. Guy leaned over her, lips brushing against hers before moving to connect with her pale cheek. He kissed her for only a second before standing. With one last caress of her hair Guy slipped back out of her room. He didn't see the bright green eyes following his retreating form.

**Hey everyone!** **So, Robin and Gisborne are following the same path with Rayne they did Marion. Only difference is that Rayne isn't really going for a relationship. Or is she? You decide! Tell me all about it in the reviews! Shout out to livangel16 and mariangisborne for their reviews! As well as guest for earlier chapters!**

**As always, review review! They tend to spur me to write faster! :} -DODV**


	10. Tough Love: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tough Love

Robin was infuriated with himself. Rayne had been stuck in Nottingham Castle for a week since he'd escaped. He would have gone sooner but he had duties to maintain for the poor. It was tax season, and coaches were making stops almost everywhere. So far he and his men had been kept busy raiding most of them for their gold. At night he and Tuck would devise a plan to retrieve Rayne. So far they had thought of charging the front gates, to having John stand under her window and yell 'Jump!.' He was distracted to say the least.

Even after the days that he'd been away from her, he still felt her lips on his. How soft and gentle they were in comparison to the rest of her. How flustered she looked when he had kissed her before she left with Gisborne. It was making him insane just thinking about it. She had given him the knife that had granted him escape. The same one he had refused to part with since them. He had every intention of giving it back. Yet he had to wonder if it had all be a lie to give her an excuse to hand it over. It would be like that, with his amount of luck with women.

The last though made him cringe. He hadn't thought about Marion this much since the day he'd tried to kill Gisborne. More proof that Rayne would be his undoing. It didn't matter if she was with him or not, she was still all he could focus on.

"Robin," the gentle voice of the Friar called. He looked up to see Tuck motioning him to go over. Robin did as he was asked, going over to where the other men couldn't hear him. The Friar gave Robin a sympathetic look.

"You love her," he stated. Robin, who had been eating a piece of rabbit jerky, chocked and swallowed painfully. The Friar laughed at the outlaw leader in good nature.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Robin said but his voice sounded weak even to him. Tuck gave him the knowing look he only used when the truth was patently obvious to everyone but Robin.

"I've only known her for a month, half a which she was either unconscious or in a dungeon!" Robin explained. "Plus she _is _the Sheriff's daughter!"

"Yet you sound as if you're trying to convince yourself of this, not me." Tuck stated, and Robin starred at the dark skinned Friar.

"Even if I did _feel _for her, I doubt she feels the same." Robin sighed in defeat.

"How would you know if you don't ask her?" Tuck asked, then left him to his thoughts. Robin shook his head. The Friar had helped him solve one thing at least. He needed to get Rayne now more than ever.

…...

Rayne hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night. She had been awake during the entirety of Gisborne's visit. He had kissed her on the cheek, and left without a word. Her mind was practically dead from all of the new worries concerning men and their affections. Robin had kissed her, but that was partially her fault. She was sure he had gotten the wrong message from what she had done. That couldn't be helped at the moment. Then Gisborne come and kisses her only because he believed she was asleep. He had been gaping at her since her first day, but she hadn't though about it other than him being a fun toy. Someone to manipulate to he liking. Now she wasn't sure she wanted to put him through that anymore.

A knock snapped her out of the daze she was in. Sitting up she waited for whoever was on the other side to come in. They did only seconds after the knock. Her eyes narrowed in mistrust. The Sheriff only looked at her with the innocence of a child. Behind him were a force of soldiers. The Sheriff gave her a cruel chuckle.

"The good doctor said that your wound was closing up nicely," he began, and Rayne immediately tensed. He wound had healed into a ruff and jagged surface of still developing scar tissue. It wouldn't take much for it to spit again in a painful manner. He would know that. Rayne prepared for the worst.

"So I thought it would be best to ask about my offer. Will you be willing to join me to hunt down Robin Hood?" the Sheriff asked. Ever the one to act first and then think, she couldn't hold her tongue.

"A clue, Sheriff: No!" she hissed. This got the Sheriff to laugh at her again.

"You say that an awful lot, dear girl. Do you realize that is _my _saying, don't you?" the Sheriff mocked. Rayne hadn't known, but somehow she wasn't surprised. She'd been saying it since she was a child. Then the Sheriff signaled to his men. They stormed into the room and grabbed Rayne. They forced a strip of cloth between her teeth before tightening the gag around her head. She was drug out into the hall along with her muffled cries. No matter how hard she thrashed and fought the men kept a good hold of her. The Sheriff walked by her with a look of regret plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry it had to come to thins, Rayne." the Sheriff said sadly. "If you would have accepted my offer in the first place, we wouldn't have to resort to this." As they continued down the corridor Rayne watched as Gisborne turned a corner and his eyes met hers. He froze in confusion. The Sheriff saw him.

"Ah, Gisborne," he cooed, "just in time to see the spectacle known as tough love. Just the thing a parent does with their stubborn children." Gisborne looked uncomfortable, but he was caught in the Sheriff's scheme now. Rayne began to recognize that they were going in the direction of the dungeons. She began to thrash once more. It still didn't do any good.

Soon she found herself beneath Nottingham Castle. She was standing against a wall, her arms shackled above her head and the only thing keeping her up. Her feet were off the ground by her own will as hot coals were placed on the ground beneath them. They had taken her boots long ago. One of the soldiers had a whip that was waiting for the order. Gisborne stood behind the Sheriff so the others couldn't see the worry he failed to hide. Rayne gritted her teeth. She could hang there all day but not if she was getting lashed too. At the Sheriff's signal her gag was removed.

"Have you changed your mind?" her father asked. She refused to speak again, and he shrugged.

"Start with five," he told the soldier with the whip. With a nod he snapped the bound leather forward to attack her body. She wore only a tunic and trousers now, the rest of her armor having been stripped and sent back to her room. The whip cut into her flesh and she bit back a cry of pain. Her eyes teared up on the third lash, and she was gasping after the fifth. Her arms still held strong, and she showed no signs of submitting.

"Make it ten," the Sheriff said, and the strikes began again.

…...

Robin had his eyes on a window of Nottingham Castle. He had made it his mission to sneak into Nottingham every day to see her sitting at that window. She almost never left it. He'd been standing in the crowd for hours with the hood of his cloak pulled up in disguise. She still hadn't shown her face. It started out a nagging at the back of his mind after the first hour. Now it was a knot in his gut that screamed something was very wrong inside Nottingham Castle. He needed to go an get the others.

…...

Guy was sick. Torture didn't bother him in the slightest. He conducted it often enough. He didn't enjoy it when women or children were tortured in a brutal manner, but he could live with it. Seeing Rayne pulling herself up to keep from touching coals under her feet made him weak in the knees. It was out of his character to care. She was different.

The torture had gone on for hours, the Sheriff having gotten bored long ago. He'd ordered Gisborne to keep watch while he went about his business as Sheriff. He'd said that he would return shortly. That the soldier whipping his daughter could stop when he got tired. Then hand the whip off to the next man. He'd said that after the twentieth lash. It had been hours, and they'd had to replace the coals twice. Rayne's arms had started to shake. Her bare soles slipping closer to the burning rocks beneath her. She still hadn't screamed.

The Sheriff came back with a plate of food. He offered some to Guy but he refused. With a shrug the father of the woman hanging inches from unbearable pain began tearing into a drumstick. Rayne glared at the man in contempt as her torture never ceased. Finally, right when Guy was sure she would fall, the Sheriff called off the soldier currently whipping her. He wiped off his hands using Guy's shirt, then took the bound leather himself. It took one last swing and Rayne slipped. The woman screamed in agony.

Guy tried to block it out but it grated against his ears despite his efforts. She tried to pull herself back up only to slip back down. Her feet were burned and couldn't be pressed against the wall for purchase anymore. She couldn't do anything but cause more pain. Another soldier came with a bucket of water and doused the coals. Steam and sizzling filled the air and Rayne stopped screaming. She just shook as silent sobs wracked her frame. Guy had never felt so disgusted before.

"Alright Gisborne, take the thing back to its room." the Sheriff said with a dismissive wave of his hand. It was like he had forgotten he had just ruined his daughter at all. The other soldiers followed to leave Guy alone with Rayne. He released her but didn't catch her in time. Her feet hit the dungeon floor and she screamed again as she collapsed. Her clothes were torn and soaked with blood. He was sure that the wound he'd inflicted some time ago had reopened at least somewhat. Quickly he stooped down and pulled her into his arms bridal style. She leaned into his chest and sobbed. No more sound came from her as he took her back to her room. Guy gently placed the woman on her bed and went back to the door. He looked at one of the soldiers and glared at him.

"You," he said, "get a bowl of cold water, a rag, bandages, and salves from the doctor." The soldier scurried off with his orders.

"The rest of you are dismissed!" Guy snarled, rounding on the others. They too scurried away from the enraged man before them. A whimper had Guy rushing back into Rayne's room. She was trying to stand. His temper flared at her stubbornness. Then left as he realized that she was trying her best to make sure her father didn't win. It was a stupid idea, but took a strong will to attempt. He moved forward and laid her back down on the bed.

"You need to stay off of them," he scolded lightly. She only glared at him. Her green eyes didn't look as bright as they had before. Tears were falling freely down her face in silver streams from the pain. He doubted she noticed them. Guy sat beside her and cupped one pale cheek. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears with a gentle touch. She met his eyes and they watched each other for a moment. Guy started to lean towards her unaware of his actions.

"I've got the supplies," came the high voice of the soldier he'd sent away/ With a growl Guy stormed over to the door, grabbed the things he needed, and slammed the door in the man's face. He felt better when he returned to the bed. He tenderly began dripping cold water onto the burns on her feet. She hissed but eventually quieted down as the coolness soothed some of the pain. Then he massaged some salve onto them as well. Carefully he bandaged the bottoms of her feet, as well as the hundreds of marks from the whipping. Only her back had remained lash free. The Sheriff obviously wanted that prize to remain untouched. By the time he finished Rayne was fighting back sleep. Guy cleared away what was left of his supplies. Satisfied he turned to leave. Her frantic voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded and Guy turned on his heel. He took in a breath at the sight of her wide pleading eyes. The Sheriff had done more damage than he'd thought. Guy didn't want to leave her, but if he stayed the Sheriff would grow suspicious. He would just have to come back a little later.

"I promise," Guy said, going to her side and crouching next to her. "I will come back, I won't let anything happen to you." Rayne starred at him and Guy regretted having to leave her even more. So in a rash move of unthinking stupidity, Guy leaned down and kissed her properly. Rayne didn't react at first and he feared the worst. Then slowly and hesitantly she kissed him back. Guy broke away from her with a smirk adorning his feature, and he left the room with a spring in his step.

…...

Rayne was surrounded by pain. She couldn't sleep as much as her body wanted to. Darkness had consumed Nottingham some time ago. Gisborne hadn't returned yet, but she wasn't as desperate as she had been earlier that day. The pain had clouded her sense of everything. The only thing she had heard was his voice attempting to sooth her. Then his lips connecting with hers in a passionate kiss. Not as rough as the one she had shared with Robin. They hadn't had time. Gisborne had all the time in the world. Now she was sure the Gisborne had fallen for her. If Robin felt the same she could only imagine the chaos that would ensue.

A thud outside her window made Rayne jump. She wished she could get up to see what was going on. Then the window opened, and a shadow slipped inside. It came up next to her, and she could barely make out the face with her green eyes. They widened in disbelief. The mischievous grin confirmed the shadow's identity.

"Hello darling," Robin Hood said.

**OHHHHHHHHHHH! How is she going to explain what happened with her wounds to Robin? How will Robin confess his feelings? Will he? Will they even make it back to Sherwood? And most importantly, if they do how will Guy react? Shout out again to livangerl16 and mariangisborne for their reviews!**

**I haven't chosen who wins Rayne, or if anyone wins her at all yet! So no one get mad if you she happily sways back and forth between the two, you never know who she'll stick with! Keep reviewing! -DODV**


	11. Rescuing the Fair Maiden: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rescuing the Fair Maiden

Rayne starred at Robin like he was an idiot. Partially because that's exactly what she though of him at the moment. He just kept grinning like a child.

"Get my armor and help me get it on," she finally hissed. Robin obliged, not noticing the multitude of bandages in the darkness. When it came to putting on her boots Rayne told Robin to carry them. She had him retrieve her weapons and he never complained about why she couldn't. Until she explained how they were getting back out the window.

"Are you mad?" he asked, "Why can't you get out on your own?"

"I'll tell you in Sherwood, until then don't let my feet touch the ground unless you want all of Nottingham woken up!" Rayne ordered. With a grunt Robin helped her to the window b caring her on his back. She saw a thick rope that he had used to climb up by shooting it and an arrow up to her window. They slid down it together. The other outlaws were waiting for them.

"John," Robin said while handing Rayne over to the man. "don't let her feet touch the ground." The large man did as he was asked though he kept glancing at her. She assumed it was because she was the Sheriff's daughter. Or because he was being forced to carry her around like a pack mule. Either way he didn't look entirely happy with his job. Much kept giving Robin looks and whispering things about how she couldn't be trusted. Half way through their journey to Sherwood she finally said something.

"You know Much, I can hear every word your saying." Rayne told him, "I had no idea you thought I was a 'soulless harpy like my father.' How kind of you." Much didn't say anything else the rest of the way.

When they reached the outlaws hideout John made to put her back down. Dawn was approaching and Tuck was waiting for them. So everyone was aware of Rayne clinging desperately to Little John's shirt for dear life. Robin went over to them and supported her lower half gently so her feet didn't brush the ground. He noticed the bandages wrapped around them.

"Tuck, she's wounded." Robin announced. The Friar came forward and gingerly removed the wrap despite her protest. Even with his steady hands Rayne hissed when he moved. They all saw why when the last of the bandages fell away. There was a collected gasp as the sight of blistering and swollen skin. Her feet were raw and her other bandages were beginning to ooze blood once more. Tuck recovered first.

"Let her in," he ordered, and the outlaws starred at him as if they were mad.

"Do it," Robin ordered as his voice shook. Rayne's time among the outlaws had been short and sweet. They had all stayed outside in a ring around the fire pit they had built. Now they showed her their true hideout. With a spray of leaves it looked like the hillside opened. The trapdoor led into a small home of sort with various cots and a larger fire pit. An anvil was off to one side along with tools to sharpen blades. The sight was amazing to one who hadn't even suspected its existence. Tuck had Little John and Robin set her down on one of the cots.

"Now I know why the Sheriff couldn't find you," Rayne said, looking around her.

"Always expect the unexpected when dealing with Robin Hood," Tuck told her as he returned with his own healing supplies. He gently reapplied a salve mad for soothing burns as well as bandaged her feet again. Then he went to work on her lash marks. As soon as her tunic was off, leaving her in only a bra, the men starred. The hundreds of lashes were now free for the others to see as Tuck treated them. The Friar paused when he came to her back. The other outlaws moved to get a look at her scars as well. Robin had told them it was there, but nothing prepared anyone for seeing something such as that.

"When?" Tuck asked her. He didn't have to elaborate about what he spoke of.

"Five," she answered softly. Tuck nodded solemnly as he finished his work. Everyone but Robin left her to go about their business. The outlaw leader sat beside her and placed her boots under the cot. He helped her remove her weapons again, then replace her tunic.

"What happened to you?" he asked her.

"The Sheriff wants me to hunt you down," Rayne explained. Much suddenly appeared by Robin's side as she spoke.

"I told you Master," he said in a panic, "I told you she would sell us out." Both Robin and Rayne ignore the man.

"I refused," Rayne continued ad Much stopped his ranting to look at her. "so he decided to torture me until I agreed. I didn't after hours in the dungeon." The last part Rayne's green orbs fell on Much with a severity that made him cringe. The pain and loathing in their depths made his heart sink with guilt. She didn't speak again.

…...

Guy was almost sprinting to get back to Rayne's room. He had promised to return to her in her state. After what she'd gone through earlier he didn't want to make anything worse. She deserved more. Some comfort while it lasted. The fact that he was the one offering the comfort was surprising to him.

With out a moments hesitation Guy opened her door and moved to the bed. He looked over the sheets and mattress and froze. She wasn't there. Guy's mind went blank in confusion. Her feet were too badly burnt for her to have done anything on her own. The wardrobe was wide open and her weapons were missing. The armor she rarely took off was also gone.

"She wouldn't have left me after that," he told himself. He'd helped her, tended her wounds. They'd kissed and she had told him to stay. There was no possible way that she had planned to leave him like this. Unless… Guy's thought trailed off as her stormed to the window looking out on the courtyard. Sure enough an arrow was embedded above it bearing a thick rope. Robin Hood had taken Rayne away from him. Just as he had done with Marion. Guy sank to his knees as he tried in vain to make out shapes in the dawn. He wanted her to be in Nottingham for him to reclaim. There was no trace.

All it had taken, was one woman to cause so much pain. Anger quickly replaced whatever Guy had been feeling moments before. Hood had stolen what was rightfully his twice now. He would make sure that his second endeavor ended far less satisfying. Rayne would be his. He would take her to Locksley far from her father so they could live without the threat of his meddling. With a snarl he stood and stalked out of the room.

"Ready my horse and men!" Guy roared at the first soldier he saw. The poor man went scrambling in the other direction.

**Ah Oh… Sooooooo, this is much shorter than my last chapter and I apologize. School is starting sometime soon and creativity is running thin. I'll get a better chapter up as soon as I can. Until then continue to review! It really helps!**

**Shout outs to livanger16 and mariangisborne and Hannah for their reviews! You guys are great! -DODV**


	12. First Signs of Madness: Chapter 12

Chapter 12

First Signs of Madness

Rayne was healing slowly. She had been in the care of Friar Tuck for more than a week. The burns on her feet were nearly healed as well as her lash marks. Soon she would be able to walk around on her own. The thought was what kept her going. Robin had stayed at her side as much as he could while still helping the poor. The man would tell her stories of their latest achievements even when she said nothing. Sometimes she would laugh at something he would say and Robin always grinned at the sound. If it wasn't for Robin she doubted she would have the strength to want to recover.

_Gisborne wanted to be at your side as well, Rayne. _A voice inside her reminded. It was a new occurrence that she hated with all her heart. A second voice in her mind that spoke only to annoy her. It had appeared sometime after the second hour of torture. There was no getting rid of it.

Be quiet Rayne snapped, you don't know anything about what you speak of!

_Oh, but I do Rayne, _the voice that mimicked her own drawled. _Gisborne wanted to be your knight as much as dear Robin Hood. _Rayne gritted her teeth and tried again to block out the unwanted commentator on her actions. Something in her had snapped during those long hours in the dungeons. There was no amount of healing the Friar could do to repair such a wound. Rayne was very aware of the fact. She'd rather not have anyone know that a second voice was telling her that she should find Gisborne. Especially Robin Hood.

Robin himself was worried about Rayne. He couldn't even begin to imagine the horrors she had gone through. Her brief description had been enough for him to shudder. The woman was unlike anything he'd seen before. Strong and ruthless in and out of battle. The side he'd seen of her in Nottingham and now were foreign to him. Some times Rayne would get a far off look in her eyes. As if she was no longer in their world at all but her own. He'd heard her murmur things under her breath at times. He knew Tuck had as well.

Rayne had gone through an experience that would drive most people insane. At first he'd thanked God that she was still her, albeit shaken. Now he wasn't so sure. Now Robin Hood believed the Sheriff's daughter had gone as mad as her father. If not more so.

…...

The Sheriff was less than surprised that his daughter had escaped. He wasn't surprised that Robin Hood had been the one so eager to rescue her. He wouldn't be surprised if his daughter turned up dead in a ditch somewhere in Sherwood. What did surprise the Sheriff of Nottingham, was when Gisborne was acting like a love struck fool. What did surprise him was how panicked Guy of Gisborne had been since the woman had gone missing for weeks. The Sheriff didn't like surprises. Something Gisborne was growing good at as the days of Rayne's absence grew in number. The man would be dead from a stroke sooner than a sword if he continued on any longer.

Sitting in the large dinning hall he'd taken to eating in the Sheriff waited for Gisborne. The man was supposes to inform him on any developments on the capture of Robin Hood. What would truly be a surprise was if Gisborne actually showed up this time. The last meetings had been dismissed entirely in his feverish attempt to track down the outlaws. So when the doors of the dinning hall swung open to slam against the walls the Sheriff jumped. Oh yes, he hated surprises.

"So," the Sheriff drawled once his composure was regained, "finally decided to show up, did we?" Gisborne stalked up to a table and overturned it in a blind rage. The Sheriff raised an eyebrow at the open display of emotions.

"They're nowhere to be found!" Gisborne snarled as he made his way back to the Sheriff's table. "My men have searched that damned forest twice over and there's nothing!" With another howl of rage Gisborne slammed a fist on the table. The Sheriff was fully surprised now. In all the time he'd known the man before him Gisborne had never been such an open book. His true feelings cleverly masked from the outside world with careful composure. The Sheriff cocked his head to the side like a curious child. His eyes shinning with a malicious light.

"Come come Gisborne, you know as well as I that there was no hope of finding him now if we couldn't before." The Sheriff chided, thought the last part tasted like acid coming out. "Most likely Robin Hood and his band of thieves are with my daughter now, planning their next move against me." The Sheriff was pleased to see the anger in Guy's eyes and expression fade to a kind of sorrow. He looked like a the Sheriff had just kicked a litter of puppies. The fight drained from him as his grip on the table was the only thing keeping him upright.

"She is gone," he said in a voice choked with emotions that neither had heard come from him before. "There was no trail or sign of her." The Sheriff had used the particular torture method he'd used on his daughter before. Lesser men had been unable to keep their feet up for a few seconds let alone hours of whippings. The coals were always fun to use. The knowledge that they were to weak to save themselves from agony a key factor in breaking a prisoners spirit. Never before had a subject lasted so long. Nearly a full day of torture that most likely drove the girl off the edge of sanity. The Sheriff almost didn't have the heart to inform Guy of this in his current state. Almost.

"Don't worry, Gisborne." the Sheriff assured him in a sickly sweet tone. "Rayne is has probably been put down already by Hood." Gisborne's head snapped up and a growl escaped his throat.

"What!" he snapped, and the Sheriff gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry my dear man, but she is likely quiet insane after our bonding experience in the dungeons. Most people don't walk away sane." the Sheriff explained.

"Rayne isn't like most people," Gisborne defended. The Sheriff's smile was just as sickly sweet as his smile.

"Exactly, so she'll be alive to live her insanity." he said, then added; "If Hood keeps her alive that is."

"I will find her," Gisborne snarled while lunging at the Sheriff. This time the Sheriff did not flinch or look away. His eyes were unblinking as he returned Gisborne's glare with indifference.

"You do that," the Sheriff hissed and Gisborne turned on his heel to stalk out of the dinning hall. The Sheriff sat still for a few moments in silent thought. He couldn't help but note how familiar the situation seemed. How Guy was completely taken by a woman that, or at least he assumed, was fancied by Hood as well. The only question, was who she would choose in the end. The results of the final selection would definitely be something he would need to see, because someone wasn't coming out alive.

**Hey everyone, so the next chapter may involve a character death. DO NOT PAINIC! It won't be Guy or Robin or (regrettably) the Sheriff. Feedback necessary because I am unsure. I already know who it will be, just want to know if they should die or not. Let me know your thoughts, and I promise the next one will be interesting. -DODV**


	13. A Tale of Two Women: Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A Tale of Two Women

A month had gone by since Guy's conversation with the Sheriff. Robin Hood had barely managed to even attempt to rob the Sheriff during that time. All of Nottinghamshire was devoid of any activity worth gossiping about. The frantic actions taken by Guy no longer strange to others after so much time. He hated to admit it but the Sheriff's words had been eating at him for the past month. His iron resolve to find Rayne had not wavered yet. The thoughts swirling around in his head threatened to break the running streak.

There had been no sign of Rayne. The last trace of her being when he had saw her last almost two months ago. Robin Hood had been scarce as well as his outlaws. Finally, after so long, Guy was beginning to lose hope of seeing her again. Alive at least. Then the day came when a uproar of gossip came to his attention. A woman had been seen in Sherwood Forest. One that was darkly beautiful and had the air of a predator. Many of the peasants believed she was some form of demon or witch. Guy knew better. Rayne was still alive.

Hearing the news was what had brought him and a score of men back into Sherwood to look for her. He had went further ahead of his men to pick up some sort of trail. Instead he found himself stumbling upon the cliff he had once threw Robin Hood over. Memories of Marian surged back to him as Guy recalled that day. If only the outlaw had had the decency to die like any other man. Guy was ready to turn back and leave when something slammed into him from the side. He was thrown off his stallion and crashed to the ground hard. His attacker quickly straddled him and pinned his arms above his head. Guy laid in the leaves stunned by the audacity. Then took a closer look at the almost glowing green eyes on the face inches from his.

"Rayne?" Guy chocked out in shock. The woman smirked, a wicked curl of her lips that looked nothing like he remembered. Had he not been overjoyed by seeing her he would have noticed even after two months. Rayne shifted on Guy and leaned into him as her lips brushed his.

"Hello Gisborne," she said, her voice low and seductive. Guy threw her off of him and got to his feet. The woman was crouched back the balls of her feet with one hand on the ground for balance. The other was resting behind her back. She looked like a great cat poised to strike. Her eyes didn't look the same. They held no warmth or humanity, only primal instinct. It unsettled Guy, and suddenly the Sheriff's words came back to him. "_She is likely quite insane from our bonding experience in the dungeons," _the Sheriff had told him. "_Most people don't walk away sane."_

"What happened to you?" Guy asked cautiously, "Why are you not with Hood and his outlaws?" The last part sounded bitter but he said it nonetheless. Rayne's smirk grew at his tone.

"I've never been better." she purred, "I'm free and all it took was a some leather and coals."

"What about Hood?" Guy asked again. Rayne shifted her weight to lean onto her supporting hand. The movement was simple but made Guy tense.

"He didn't like the me," she told him with a savage grin. "He liked Rayne better." Then she lunged at him with an animalistic snarl.

**Two Weeks Earlier**

_Rayne had been back on her feet for awhile now. She could run and dance with her daggers once more. Her commentator was more than pleased. So much so that she was actually allowing Rayne some peace. As long as she stayed away from Robin, that is. Her other didn't like the outlaw. She made it known as much as she could. It was becoming more and more frequent that she'd feel a push from her to say or do something. She once almost killed Much for stepping on her, but woke from her state just before following through. No one else noticed the dagger inches from imbedding itself into the man' s throat. There were times when she blacked out, and woke in a different area. She wouldn't remember anything but somehow knew that the other was to blame. She denied everything. Then it happened, the first incident where Robin first found out about her._

_She had been sitting away from the others outside of their concealed hideout. Robin had come out to join her. The commentator in Rayne's mind had demanded she leave. That she didn't want to be anywhere near the outlaw._

I hate that man, _her other hissed, _He's too soft and vulnerable to be worth anything. _Rayne disagreed with her. She had always found Robin as a good man. Even when their opinions differed slightly, his intentions were always to help others. Those who couldn't defend themselves. Someone she wished she had had when her father had carved her back._

You got me out of that, and I've protected you. _The other told her, and laughed. Rayne hated to admit it, but she had been with her since the day the Sheriff marked her. Sealed away, waiting for something to let her loose. Ironically the same man had allowed that to happen._

"_You haven't talked with anyone since I got you out of Nottingham," Robin said, breaking into Rayne's thoughts. She looked at him, his expression caring and gentle. It soothed one side but enraged the other._

I want you to see Guy! _She snarled like an animal, but her words were almost like a child's tantrum. _He's like us! He's a predator under that calm demeanor! A killer!

"_Rayne," Robin said, "I am always here for you. You can tell me anything." Before the other could even attempt to stop her, Rayne was telling him everything. About the other that was her dark side, she'd kept it locked up but couldn't anymore. She explained that she's been having blackouts where she remembered nothing, and her urges that were not hers. Robin had seemed taken aback by the news. Then her other decided to involve herself._

**Present**

Guy was too surprised to truly be able to defend himself from the sudden attack. All he knew was that he was stumbling backwards and falling onto the ground once more. Rayne's hands pinned his above his head once more and her lips crashed onto his. Guy grunted in pain when she nipped at his bottom lip. He quickly switched their positions and straddled her instead of her him. Rayne's eyes narrowed in annoyance and growled. She thrashed to kick him off and retain her dominant stance. He didn't allow it. Rayne pushed her hips up and Guy found himself thrown up and over her head. He rolled to his knees just as she was about to spring at him.

"Enough!" a voice Guy knew all to well commanded. Both Guy and Rayne turned their attention to the outlaw standing feet from them with an arrow trained on Rayne. Guy was more confused than he had been moments ago.

"Robin," Rayne snarled, barring her teeth at the outlaw. "Why can't you have the decency to stay out of my business?"

"You are not Rayne," Robin retorted, "You have no right to lead on with her life." Guy was staring blankly at the two before him. He wasn't sure how Rayne could not be Rayne. She had been acting strangely, but surely just from stress. Or was she?

"Oh Robin, you don't understand at all do you?" Rayne laughed, "I'm Rayne, and she's me. I'm just her darker half made aware because our mind snapped under all the trauma called life." Robin kept his arrow trained on the woman as Guy waited for something to make sense. Then everything erupted into chaos.

Rayne moved and Robin released an his arrow. The agile woman easily dodged it and disappeared into Sherwood. Guy lunged for Robin as he went for another arrow. The larger of the two men knocked the other down easily. Guy slammed a fist across Robin's jaw with a sickening amount of force. Robin spat out a spray of blood and spit. The outlaw looked at Guy with a hard gaze that made Guy pause in his assault. Instead of striking him again Guy settled for pulling Robin up and slamming him into a tree.

"What the hell is going on!?" he demanded, and Robin's grim expression was not comforting.

**Two Weeks Earlier**

_The dark half of Rayne surged forwards in the shared space known as their mind. The two connected for a brief moment, and the other felt the pain that the transition caused Rayne. Then it faded along with Rayne as her dark side took control. The changes in her expression and eyes were subtle, but noticeable when one was watching her as close as Robin was. The outlaw cautiously got to his feet in confusion. The dark other half was too preoccupied to notice. She was like a child, new to the world but lacking in innocence. She had never had full access to Rayne's body freedom of thought. All she had done before was influence Rayne in her tired state, now she could do much more. Including coming to the sudden realization of the fact Rayne was not able to speak to her. The other could do what Rayne had been unable to, keep one back. The other could feel Rayne's presence, but knew she could snuff it out if she wanted to. She was like a deadly shadow, protecting Rayne while at the same time suffocating her in its embrace. A grin spread across the other's/Rayne's lips as a sudden though came to her._

"_Rayne?" Robin asked, drawing attention to himself. A low hum escaped the other's throat, then a laugh at the fact she could call it her throat now that she was in control._

"_Try again," she giggled like a small child, "you'll get it eventually."_

"_That is not your body," Robin warned her, only to make the other giggle louder._

"_But it is, dear Robin, I am Shadow! The shadow of Nottingham's own dark beauty!"_

**Present**

Robin had explained the situation to Guy while pinned to the tree in the middle of Sherwood with the Sheriff's men oblivious to the fact. Guy wasn't sure what to think about the outlandish explanation he'd received as to why Rayne was acting the way she was. Robin claimed that it wasn't Rayne at all, but a dark alter ego calling herself Shadow. If her could claim to know anything at all, it was that life had been much simpler before Rayne had come into his life. Yet to him, it seemed oddly worth it. Even if she apparently had a dark side trying to reek havoc. No one was perfect.

"What exactly is it that you plan on doing to her?" Guy asked the outlaw.

"Rayne would not want Shadow, or whatever she is, going around killing people with her body." Robin explained, "I plan on stopping her." Guy pressed an arm against Robin's throat without thinking about what he was doing.

"I will not allow you to harm Rayne," he hissed.

Robin's eyes widened in understanding almost immediately. Gisborne was in love with Rayne. They both were, and now Gisborne thought he meant her harm. Robin would never hurt Rayne, but he needed to find a way to bring her back. Shadow couldn't be allowed to run around using Rayne's body, Shadow wasn't even a real person just a side effect of torture and stress. At least Robin hoped that was what she was. Rayne had told him quite a lot of information in a short amount of time weeks ago. One thing was for certain though, Gisborne was still trying to choke him. Robin kneed Gisborne between the legs and the man went down. The outlaw kicked Gisborne and circled him while he was down.

"You love her," Robin said, but it came out as an accusation.

"What? Did you think you were the only one, Hood?" Gisborne mocked. "It seems we're destined to fight over woman neither can truly have." The words stung, and in any other situation Robin would have killed him. Now was not the time to do so, but the time to find Rayne and Shadow before something horrible happened.

"It doesn't matter right now," Robin snapped as Gisborne got to his feet, "Rayne is out there, and she needs…our…help to come to her senses." The bitterness was evident, but both men seemed to understand the other in that moment. They could kill each other over the woman later, now they needed to save her first.

"Fine," Gisborne agreed, "I'll call off the my men and you gather yours. We'll meet here at nightfall." Robin gauged the proposal, and decided that he had nothing to lose in trusting Gisborne at the moment. If anything there may be an ambush later that night that they would prepare for.

"You've got yourself a deal, Gisborne."

…...

Shadow was very unhappy that Gisborne hadn't played along with her. She knew he had a predator inside him waiting to come out. His stoic nature was just a cover for what he kept hidden. Not necessarily a dark side like herself, but what was already there. What always came out in battle. Something that could compete with her. If anything one upped her, she would want it to be Gisborne. She wanted to face him one on one and see who was truly dominate.

Shadow was a peculiar creature herself. She was everything Rayne was not. She was an animal, with animal instincts such as Alpha Males and Females. She was an Alpha Female in her mind. Her child like maturity made her unpredictable, but she had all the skills of a deadly warrior. Her main goal was simply to cause chaos, at least until she found a place to fit into the world. Once she did, there would be no need for Rayne anymore. Shadow had a feeling that she would have an answer after her fight with the only other Alpha that she found to be in Nottingham. Not the scheming Sheriff, who was a resource more than anything. Not Robin Hood, who was too soft and weak in her mind to do anything more than infatuate Rayne. The only other Alpha was Gisborne, and she would enjoy changing that.

…...

Darkness came over Sherwood and Shadow easily followed the outlaws to the cliff where she had attacked Guy earlier. They didn't notice her, or care to check for anyone. Instead they met with the man already waiting for them.

"Well," an impatient Gisborne snapped, "what do you plan?" Robin and the friar went over to him and began to speak about different plans they must have had to catch her. Shadow scanned her surroundings and determined who was closest to her. She narrowed in on a target feet from her in serene obliviousness. She moved swiftly. Drawing a dagger as she went up behind the outlaw. She gave a low whistle that echoed through Sherwood. The outlaws turned in her direction and she plunged the dagger into the outlaw's gut. With a twist of the blade she tore into his organs with pleasure. The first arrow missed her by inches. The second off by a foot, and Shadow was gone by the time the third flew blindly in her general direction.

…...

"I think that Rayne simply needs to have a push, something familiar to bring her back into control of her own body." the Friar explained. Robin looked to Gisborne who was nodding, deep in his own thoughts.

"How do we accomplish this?" he asked.

"You and Robin seem to know her best, together I'm sure you'll think of something." Tuck stated, and then a whistle caught the attention of the three men. Robin turned to see Shadow, still in control, stab one of his men. With a cry of shock and alarm Robin had his bow strung in seconds. His shots were clumsy and half hearted as Shadow disappeared back into the depths of Sherwood as his man collapsed. The Friar was already in motion, racing towards their fallen comrade. Robin and the other outlaws weren't far behind, Gisborne following at a slower pace. The Friar attempted to stem the bleeding and bandage the wound, but even Robin could tell that it was too late. The wound was too severe and the blood wasn't stopping. Lifeless eyes starred up at the starless sky above Sherwood, the last sight ever seen in his last moments. Little John and Much stood off to one side in full shock at what had just occurred. They had been unable to do anything else. Robin just continued to try and urge Tuck to do something, until Guy himself had to restrain the outlaw leader. Finally, it was Allan who moved forward to shut Will's eyes forever.

**Sniff…That was emotional for me to write, don't be mad at me! So Rayne seems to be leaning towards Robin, but her alter ego wants to pursue Guy because of his own predatory side. How confusing for them! Will Guy really want to get Rayne back if her dark side chooses him? Will Rayne gain control? Review! **

**Shout out to livangel16 and marriangisborne! -DODV**


	14. The Aftermath: Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Aftermath

Shadow was growing out of her childlike mindset everyday that she controlled Rayne's body. She was becoming more intelligent, and was becoming more ruthless that Rayne had ever appeared to be. She was also quickly realizing that killing the outlaw might have been a mistake on her part.

I'm not a puppet you can use to kill whenever you choose! Rayne spat from her prison in their shared mind. Shadow ground her teeth at the voice. Along with her rapidly growing maturity, she was acquiring new traits. Such as an acute irritation with Rayne whom she was forced to share the same body with.

_Aren't you? _Shadow returned, _Have you ever thought that this is my body, and you're the intruder? _Rayne was silent.

_I'm stronger than you, pet. _Shadow continued, _This is my body now._

_No,_Rayne screamed suddenly, causing Shadow to jump slightly at the sound in her head. This is my mind and body. Shadow could feel Rayne's emotions as Rayne had felt hers when their position had been reversed. Rayne was confused, and angry with what was happening. She had been since she had become aware again. Before she had killed the outlaw, Shadow had enjoyed the muzzled and docile Rayne as she slowly faded away. If she had waited just a day longer, she would have matured enough to realize that Rayne wasn't unable to fight back. As soon as the outlaws blood wet her daggers Rayne was screaming in Shadow's head to stop. She had come back into reality, and now Shadow couldn't get rid of her.

_Oh dear, pet doesn't understand. Just like the fool Robin. _Shadow said. _We are both one in the same. Two personalities fighting for dominance over the same body after being driven insane. Its all a matter of who is the strongest. _The despair coming from Rayne nearly made Shadow giggle aloud. She stopped the action just in time only to cry out in surprised pain.

Something had assaulted her inner being in an attempt to smother her. The force was driving forwards to overwhelm Shadow completely. The pain was like fire racing through her veins as a blazing power threatened to overtake her. Reflex alone prevented disaster on Shadow's part. She threw up a mental barrier in the last few seconds before Rayne could proceed to regain control. Rayne hadn't been able to try before, but now Shadow had almost lost her own freedom. Instead she had lost her hiding spot.

Crouched in the shadows of Nottingham at dawn three days after killing Will, the guards leading into the city had heard her cry. They were moving in her direction and she was forced to retreat to a safe distance away from the city. If Rayne continued to hinder her plans, Shadow knew she'd have to find a way to snuff out her presence soon rather than later.

…...

Will had been buried in Sherwood not far from where he had been killed. Friar Tuck had said a few words in a short service for him. The entire time Robin was far away from what was going on. He was thinking about what had happed only three days ago. Rayne had killed Will. Whether it was her alter ego or not, it was still Rayne he saw driving a dagger into his friend. A man who had been with him since the beginning. It stung to know that it had been him that had brought her to their camp. That he had been unable to help the woman whom had helped him escape Nottingham with his skin. That the same woman was now two different people, and the one he had let himself feel for might be lost forever. Robin was everywhere but in Sherwood after what had happened.

Allan was ready to repay Shadow and Rayne in blood. He'd never truly liked Rayne to begin with and now he had a reason to ensure she didn't carry on her father's legacy. Much had always believed that Rayne was insane, but the confirmation of it scared him. At the same time he felt for his friend and master Robin, who clearly did not relish the though of killing Rayne. Friar Tuck prayed that Rayne would find herself in the darkness that was Shadow. He believed that her and Robin were destined to be with each other. It made sense, two victims of loss made whole again by the other. Tuck prided himself in believing God had a reason for everything He did. Even he couldn't find justice in what was happening to the poor woman. Then there was Little John. He had liked Rayne to an extent. She was strong and quick in battle which had been good enough for him in the beginning. Every outlaw had their own views, but they all were waiting for Robin's order. Unfortunately for the outlaws, their leader wasn't suited to do much of anything.

…...

Guy hadn't cared about the death of one of the outlaws he had been trying to capture. What bothered him was the fact that Rayne was somewhere in Sherwood or beyond trapped in her own body. He refused to believe that someone like her would be defeated by a psychopath that was their other half. He wouldn't allow something like that to happen. Yet a small part of him thought about his first encounter with Shadow. That small part at the back of his mind reminded him that the other half was infatuated with him. He'd seen the crazed fire in her eyes, the one that told of her interest in him. Whatever drove the predatory Shadow to go to him was not in his understanding. The small part of him didn't care. It tugged at the corner of his mind. Prodding it to listen.

Shadow was still in Rayne's body, she was the same person just darker and sadistic. Shadow also hated Robin Hood. Any threat of the outlaw stealing the woman he loved was gone if she didn't return the feelings. The larger portion of Guy had disregarded the idea at first. He loved Rayne, not whatever Shadow was. Then the small portion of his mind had began to grow steadily larger. His worry and growing jealousy getting the better of him.

He quickly became convinced that he had loved Rayne first. That Robin would not get the opportunity to steal her like he had Marian. Guy planned on making sure that she was found by him first. Then, once she was back in Locksley with him, she would never leave his sight.

…...

The Sheriff was thoroughly enjoying the show taking place right under Nottingham's nose. He was certainly not the fool everyone played him to be. He knew everything about what had been going on while his daughter was away. He knew she had been driven insane by his torture methods, and that she was currently a dark alter ego going by the name of Shadow. Something he found comical. He also knew that Gisborne had tried to go behind his back to help Robin Hood in the task of getting Rayne back. He knew how their midnight meeting had ended. It was all thanks to the man he had instructed to tail Gisborne since the day he'd shown signs of affection for his daughter. Everyone was going insane with the stress and drama that had been caused by one women. Hood had been docile, and Gisborne looked more and more like a starved animal with each passing day. Rayne had certainly outdone herself this time.

**I'm back (again)! So this wasn't the longest chapter, but it was needed to get a feel for what happened after the events of the last chapter. *sniff***

**Anyway, thanks to ****Signora Ted for the reviews! It is appreciated! -DODV**


	15. Shadowed Hearts: Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Shadowed Hearts

The Sheriff gazed lazily at the courtyard from his balcony. Screams could be heard from the dieing mouths of his soldiers as an intruder efficiently made their way towards the front door. Soon the sounds of battle were echoing through the hallways and drifting up to meet his ears. Not long after the doors to his chamber swung upon and slammed against the walls. He didn't turn to face the intruder nor flinch at their violent entry.

"Those men are very expensive to replace," he said, and turned around to look at the doorway. "I hope at least some of them are alive." The intruder grinned, and the Sheriff was somewhat alarmed to find that even their teeth were splattered with blood.

"I wouldn't count on it," the intruder said, and lunged for the Sheriff.

…...

**Two Weeks Prior**

Guy was practically rabid. He was far from the amount of insane that sent Rayne into the spiral that became Shadow, but still a mad dog. Marion had broken him, with her death and betrayal. What fragile pieces of his life he had managed to pull together were then smashed by Rayne. Now he had at least half of Rayne to go after, the half that he was sure would keep control. He'd been following rumors and leads to where Shadow may have taken to hiding. It had led him to an abandoned shack on the outskirts of Nottingham. He was sure that she was living there. All that remained was to find a time to strike. Since his patience had left him long ago, he didn't wait long.

The rotten wooden door slammed back and nearly fell off its hinges from the force. As Guy took his first step inside the hovel he saw the figure leaning casually against the far wall. Shadow looked as dark as ever. The same face as Rayne yet far different. Guy paused.

"Have you finally decided to grant me my duel with you?" she asked, voice laced with venom that was not directed towards him. Guy could not speak right away, he had only seen and heard Shadow once. At the time she had been nothing more than a child in a woman's body. Albeit an extremely lethal and sadistic child, but one all the less. Now she spook with an intelligence that was easily seen. The predator was evolving.

"I intend to take you back to Locksley," Guy answered. Shadow smirked, a small quirk of her lips that sent shivers down Guy's spine. She pushed herself off of the wall she leaned on and gestured to a table set out of the way. Her daggers, bow, and quiver all set there.

"If you wish to accomplish that, then you will fight me without weapons. Then we will see who will be following whom." Shadow told him. Guy thought about her words for a span of seconds before removing his own weapons from his belt. As soon as the hilt of his sword left his hand Shadow was on him.

The woman kicked him in the stomach with enough force to break through a cell. He wheezed as the air was forced from him and stumbled back in a daze. Shadow refused to stop there. She followed up her attack with a jab to his prone spine which sent shocks of pain through Guy's body. Before he was sure of what was going on Shadow had retrieved a chair and broke it over his head. Miraculously he did not suffer any life threatening wounds from the blow.

Filled with adrenaline now Guy's hand snaked out to latch onto Shadow's ankle. With a roar he pulled her off her feet and she hit the ground hard. Wasting no time Guy straddled the woman and pinned her arms above her head. The fighting came to a halt. Shadow's eyes were clouded over like her mind was elsewhere as her chest heaved from the adrenaline of battle. Guy recognized how close they were, lips almost brushing each others. Suddenly his were crashing onto hers with a ferocity that was akin to an animals. Shadow was unresponsive for only a moment before she was mimicking his aggression. Her eyes were clear again, but Guy noticed absently that they continued to return to a distant place.

Guy found himself being rolled onto his back as Shadow forced herself to switch positions with him. She straddled him and his hand gripped her hips to keep her from leaving his site. They never broke their kiss. Then Guy found his head being slammed into the floor as Shadow stood quickly. He saw stars as she backed away quickly, rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand. When his vision cleared and he looked back at Shadow his breath hitched.

"Rayne?"

…..

Rayne wasn't sure what had happened. Shadow had been fighting Gisborne, then kissing him. She'd screamed at her other to stop, only to be pushed back and ignored. In retaliation she'd pushed back, fought against Shadow to stop what was happening. Then, as if by miracle, she was controlling everything once again. She promptly put an end to what Gisborne and Shadow had started. No sooner did she stand did everything begin to swirl and dim. Shadow was screaming in rage at the back of their shared mind. The other was trying to come back out.

…

Guy received no answer to his question, but he knew the answer. Rayne had come back, but she was dazed and confused. It was obvious she wasn't sure what had just taken place. He then watched as the woman doubled over in pain as a cry escaped her. Rayne straightened and lunged at him, taking them both to the ground. To Guy's surprise he no longer saw Rayne in the green eyes boring into him, but Shadow once more. He grinned at the revelation that Rayne's short appearance was over.

"We have business to attend to," she snarled, and stood up from her position on the ground. Guy watched her retrieve her weapons and stalk out of the hovel. After a few moments he did the same.

…...

**One Day Prior**

Robin Hood and his men had had a quiet few weeks. Shadow had practically disappeared after the death of Will. They were slowly falling back into the old habit of pulling off high risk robberies of the Sheriff's tax money. Since Gisborne had disappeared as well however, the coaches filled with gold were easy to ambush and loot. While the others were more or less thrilled to be rid of Shadow and Gisborne, Robin didn't feel right about it. It was a feeling in his gut that something was going to happen in Nottingham. So far such gut feelings had gotten him in and out of tight situations. He wasn't sure if he should ignore the feeling this time.

"Master, are you going to eat anything?" Much asked, snapping Robin out of his thoughts. Robin looked up to find that rabbits had been caught and cooked while his mind wandered. John was attacking a skewer already while Much was waiting less that patiently for Robin.

"Go ahead and eat," the outlaw told Much, "I will in a bit." Much looked like he was going to say something disapproving about how the food would then be too cold, but Friar Tuck came up to Robin at that moment.

"May I speak with you, Robin?" the Friar asked. Robin nodded and gestured for him to sit beside him. Tuck only stood and gave him a look. They were to talk elsewhere.

"Alright, Tuck, have it your way." Robin said, and stood to follow the Friar outside there concealed camp.

"You seem troubled," Tuck began, ever the consoling father figure.

"Something isn't right, Tuck." Robin admitted. "I can feel it." The Friar nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Nottingham has been too quite as of late. Its like the calm before the storm." Tuck agreed. Robin looked around the beauty of Sherwood, deep in thought. Shadow was gone, taking Rayne with her. He thought it was odd considering how ruthless Rayne's other half seemed. Tuck had theorized before that the childishness of Shadow would pass to lead to larger goals. Nottingham was the logical place to go after. Her father was the Sheriff, and Gisborne was now twisted around her finger.

Robin bolted past Tuck back into the concealed camp. His eyes alight with sudden realization. The other outlaws looked up from their meals in alarm as their leader came to them frantic.

"We need to get to Nottingham," Robin told them.

…

At dusk the outlaws came upon Locksley village only to find it under siege. What looked like a score of bandits and cutthroats were looting the village as homes burned. Robin looked around his home in horror. The other outlaws were frozen to the spot in shock. A voice came floating up to them from the heart of the attack, one that made Robin bare his teeth,

"Come on, hurry up already!" Gisborne shouted from somewhere. Robin looked at his outlaws and rushed headlong into the fray of bandits, his fellow outlaws following close behind. Robin wasted no time with the bandits but went straight for Gisborne. The man didn't even see him coming.

Robin slammed into him from behind and both of them went down. Abandoning the thought of their swords both men began throwing punches at each other. Robin did not hold back, aiming to cause as much pain to the man as possible. He partially blamed him for Rayne becoming what she now was in the first place.

"Where is she?" Robin snarled. He grabbed Gisborne's collar and pulled his face inches from Robin's. The man laughed at the outlaw leader as blood leaked from a split lip. A sharp pain came from Robin's side and he cried out in surprise. The outlaw rolled away from Gisborne and looked at his side to see a knife protruding from between his ribs. Hissing in pain he pulled in out as the bandit that had attacked him approached with a larger one. Even injured Robin dispatched the bandit easily because of his lack of combat prowess. The outlaw looked around for Gisborne only to be attacked by another of the multitude of bandits. With a growl Robin cut down a few more as they came at him as if smelling the blood flowing from his wound.

Arms encircled him from behind and held him back. Robin fought against the person keeping him back but found they had a tight hold on him. More bandits were stopping their onslaught to devote their full attentions to Robin. The outlaw looked around for his band, but only caught sight of Gisborne on his feet off to the side of the destruction.

"Gisborne!" Robin yelled, and the man grinned as blood continued to flow from his split lip until his teeth were stained red. Robin had known that Gisborne had wanted to be Sheriff and gain revenge against Robin since Marion's death. The fact that he was going to such extremes was surprising to him. Unless, of course, someone was whispering in his ear. As if his eyes were drawn to it, he spotted a figure watching the carnage unfold from a distance. The figure was wearing a black cloak that swirled around them as wind picked up for a storm. The form was unmistakably feminine. With a snarl Robin attempted to break free once more but the one holding him refused to give an inch. Instead Robin used the knife he had been wounded with and stabbed the leg of his attacker. With a yell he was released and Robin was running forwards to reach the observer in black. Gisborne intercepted him with his bandits with sword drawn.

"You are not going anywhere, Hood." Gisborne spat. "You die hear!"

"How many time have you said that, Gisborne? Yet I'm still here." Robin taunted and switched the knife to his other hand to draw his sword. Coming from no where a massive figure crashed through the ranks of the bandits to stand by Robin panting heavily. Little John nodded to Robin and held his thick staff before him as Allan and Much followed close behind. Gisborne regarded them with little fear and gave the command to attack.

Little John began swinging his staff in wide sweeps threatening to take the bandit's heads clean off. Many of them were rolling on the ground incapacitated before they even reached Robin and the others. Much and Allan took care of the bandits that made their way past Little John leaving Robin and Gisborne to their own brawl. Robin used the knife to even the odds with his already wounded side. He deafly blocked Gisborne's sword and pushed on with his own attacks. They traded blows back and forth until Robin's sword arm finally gave from the weakness caused by blood loss. Confused only for a moment Gisborne quickly realized that Robin was bleeding everywhere. The outlaw had become a sickly pale color and had sweat beading on his forehead. Gisborne took his chance and drove his sword forward for the killing blow. He stopped short by a few inches before going rigid and collapsing. Robin starred at the fallen form of his rival before looking up at Much who stood with John's staff. The large man was right behind him, equally shocked by what had just occurred.

Robin shook his head and looked around them. The bandits were retreating, obviously never truly committed to any fight. The sky was dark now, storm clouds blocking out the moon and stars. The tension charging the air was enough to make his hair stand on end. His head was spinning as he looked for the figure that had been watching the fight earlier. They were gone.

"We need to get to Nottingham," Robin said, slurring slightly. Tuck came rushing to him, checking the knife wound deep in his right side. The Friar began to attempt to slow the bleeding and looked at the outlaw leader. He knew that there was no possible way for him to make it to Nottingham at the moment. There was also no possible way he was going to be held back now.

…...

Shadow grinned as she darted from soldier to soldier without bothering with stealth. Their screams alerted others but they had no chance against her. Blood soaked her armor and was splattered across what skin was showing. Her green eyes were glowing with adrenaline and a predatory gleam as she carved her way to the front gates of Nottingham Castle. Above her a flash of lightning momentarily illuminated the main doors before her. Licking some blood from her lips she slipped through the doors and made her way up to the Sheriff's chambers. Wasting little time she threw open the doors with more force than necessary. The Sheriff stood by a balcony in his chambers, he didn't face her but appeared to be looking out at Nottingham.

"Those men are very expensive to replace," he said, and turned around to look at her finally. "I hope at least some of them are alive." Shadow grinned, showing bloodstained teeth from where she had torn out a soldier's throat.

"I wouldn't count on it," she said, and lunged for the Sheriff. Her blades were met with a sword to her surprise, but her composure never faulted. The Sheriff pulled back to swing at Shadow again with fire in his eyes. She used one of her daggers to stop the sword and the other to swipe at the Sheriff. The man backpedaled to avoid the deadly weapon and slammed into a wardrobe. The dark half of his daughter sprang forward with both daggers aimed for his chest. The Sheriff dropped to the ground at the last second and the daggers buried themselves deep into the wood. Shadow pulled at her daggers but found they were stuck as the Sheriff crawled away with his sword. With a snarl and a yank she ripped one of them free to block a cheap shot of the Sheriff. The other dagger followed soon after as the two danced around the room.

"You will die this time," the Sheriff spat at her as she advanced on him. Shadow laughed at this and kicked his chest. The Sheriff stumbled out into the hallway outside his chambers and Shadow followed close behind.

"You couldn't pull it off when _Rayne _was _six_," Shadow reminded him. "I doubt you could finish off myself now." The Sheriff scrambled to his feet and backed away from her, making sure to keep the sword always between himself and her.

"Ah yes, the dark half of my spawn." the Sheriff said. "I must admit that driving you insane was the single most brilliant idea I've had. Until you decided to kill me of course." Shadow moved towards the Sheriff in a crouched stance that resembled a predator stalking its prey. She matched his every step with one of her own and her attention never wavered. Soon they were moving out onto the battlements of Nottingham Castle as the clouds finally released the storm. Rain hit the stone in large drops in rapid succession as thunder and lightening added to the atmosphere. Shadow couldn't help but notice the irony of the romanticism behind everything. This was going to be their last meeting, she could feel it. Even Rayne had been silent. One of them was going to die, and Shadow knew that it wouldn't be her.

"It doesn't really matter what you did," Shadow told him, "I'm here regardless, and we're about to see who kills who." Shadow lunged for the Sheriff again, extending her daggers towards his exposed sides. He jumped back sliding on the wet battlements as Shadow regained her own balance. She moved to attack again, ready to strike the Sheriff when a voice called out to her.

"Rayne!" it yelled, the voiced strained. Shadow felt the presence of Rayne stir inside her as Robin was helped out onto the battlements by the outlaws. His skin was pale and his torso was tightly wrapped with bandages most likely from the diversion she had created in Locksley Village. Shadow narrowed her eyes and turned back to the Sheriff in time for his sword to go through her midsection. Pain shot through her body as he twisted the blade before slowly pulling in out again. Shadow hadn't experienced pain like it before, and she didn't want to be the one feeling it. Without a hint of remorse, she merged with Rayne once more.

When Rayne felt her control complete as it had once been it was accompanied by the pain of the fatal wound through her stomach. She looked at the Sheriff with her green eyes and her father retreated from her and the outlaws. With the last of her strength Rayne turned and locked eyes with Robin and fell to her knees.

"Rayne!" Robin yelled again, his voice more distressed now as he pulled away from Little John who had been supporting the outlaw leader. Rayne watched him rush to her side as if in a dream. Her usually bright eyes were dull and clouded over as Robin fell to his knees beside her.

"Robin," Rayne said, voice soft as her body went limp. Robin caught her and positioned them so that she was leaning on him. Her blood ran onto him and onto the water covered battlements. She gazed up at the outlaw and attempted a genuine smile. To Robin he thought it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen save for the blood coming from her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Rayne told him, eyes filling with tears. Robin shook his head as tears of his own came unbidden. The outlaws had slowly approached the pair as they sat in the pouring Rayne that washed away the evidence of her draining life.

"Its not your fault," Robin consoled her. She gave him a look, and Robin found himself smiling through his tears. This was the Rayne he had known, the one he had lost for weeks on end to a dark half that should never have existed. He tucked some of her wet hair out of her face. Rayne felt cold as her body grew heavier and unresponsive.

"I'm sorry," Rayne repeated, "that I won't be able to see the Sheriff's face when the King returns." The outlaws smiled sadly as thoughts went to their first meetings with Rayne, and their agreement. Whether she had meant to uphold it or not, it seemed to not matter now.

"He will receive the justice he deserves," Robin swore.

"Robin," Rayne mumbled, voice barely audible and making him lean down to hear her better. "I love you." Robin pulled back to look at Rayne, but found that her eyes were blank and unblinking. They were beginning to fill with rainwater as Robin starred at her in silence. His body began to shake as sobs threatened to overtake his body. He gently closed Rayne's eyes and placed his lips to her wet hair. He closed his eyes against the fresh wave of stinging tears but could not keep them back. Rayne was gone. Just like Marion.

…

Sherwood seemed silent as morning light seeped in from the treetops. Robin Hood stood before a freshly filled gravesite covered with carefully arranged rocks that he had found and placed. The other outlaws stood in a semicircle around the grave solemnly. Not far from the fresh grave was another that belonged to Will. Robin knelt down and laid Rayne's twin daggers over the stones along with an arrangement of flowers the others had found in Sherwood. On the outlaws back was a gorgeously crafted black bow and quiver full of handcrafted black arrows. He stood and listened as Friar Tuck said a few words of prayer for the fallen. Much came up to Robin and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Allan watched on with bitterness and remorse towards the woman buried beside a man she had killed. Little John stood on Robin's other side.

"Her, I did like." the big man admitted. Robin looked at him, then back to the grave.

"So did I John, so did I."

**Thank you for all of your reviews and support! I think I did well for my first fanfic, if I do say so myself. Also, PLEASE don't kill me for ending it the way I did. I thought it was very beautiful once you got past the depressing part. Hopefully I will begin another fanfic at some point, and I hope some of you might check it out. Also, look up a song called Just Like You by Three Days Grace. I think that it suits Rayne very well in a number of ways. As always, review the last chapter and feel free to send me a private message whenever you want. Thanks again- DODV**


	16. Authors Note and Request

**Hi everyone, I never properly thanked everyone for their reviews and for sticking with me through the story. I appreciate my new followers and favorites very much, and I hope you'll read some of my other fanfics. That being said, I'm having some trouble picking what to write next. I have a poll on my profile where you can vote on what new fanfic you want me to start. I also have an option where you can PM me with requests, and I encourage any PM's for any reason! If I like the idea I may put it on my poll or just start it, also, I will try my best to reply to any and everyone who sends me a message.**

**Thanks ;) -DODV**


End file.
